


Loves Duty To Heart

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are happy and in love, Merlin even more and surprised when he finds out he is pregnant, Uther's plans however not only has Merlin changing his but Arthur wanting to make sure his father's plans either don't go ahead or get changed for the better, help come from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charmedp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedp/gifts).



> This story is complete and will have sixteen chapters. A chapter a day. This story is a request from Tasha and is therefore dedicated to her. I hope you like what I have done with your idea.

When Merlin woke he felt a cooling cloth on his forehead, being held there by someone, and another holding his left hand he moaned as he opened his eyes and saw it was Gwen who was holding the cloth, looking to the left he saw it was Morgana who was holding his hand both of them not seeing he was awake as Morgana was watching Gaius fuss over his potions and Gwen was watching her husband Lance pace back and forth. "What happened?" he groggily asked.

Gwen turned. "Oh you've woke up. You had us worried when you fainted Merlin; Lancelot had to carry you here."

Merlin turned and saw Lancelot smiling at him. "Thank you. You haven't told Arthur have you? I don't want to worry him over something that might be nothing."

"Gwen and Morgana thought that so I made sure to get you here without him seeing you." The knight said.

"I'm afraid it is something though my boy." Gaius said as he walked over to Merlin who removed the cloth and sat up.

"What did you find Gaius?"

"A baby. I will have to run further tests with magic to see how far gone you are but I am very certain you are pregnant."

"Oh great." Merlin sighed as he sat back.

"You are not happy?" Morgana asked. "You are going to be a daddy and Arthur a father I thought you would be pleased."

"I would be Morgana if times were different. I am pregnant as I have magic which allows me to actually carry; I start to show Uther will know there is sorcery involved and have me killed."

"Arthur would never allow that to happen." Gwen said.

"No but it would then cause conflict between father and son which Merlin doesn't want."

"Yes. He gets it." Merlin sighed. "Nearly three years I and Arthur have been together. I knew this was possible that's why I always used magic to stop us from getting caught as we can't afford to, we risk too much already being together secretly."

Morgana gasped. "Four months ago there was that feast, Arthur made everyone think he gave you the night off so you could enjoy yourself, you both retired to his chambers drunk."

Merlin stared at nothing as he went over his friend's words. "Arthur does always get horny and want me more when drunk; I'm just the same with him." Merlin blushed when he realised that what he just said was out loud. "Sorry, that must have been the night, must have been when I got caught."

"When are you going to tell Arthur Merlin? He needs to know."

"I know he does Gaius, I will tell him now, better now then later, and we can then work out what to do."

Gwen looked closely at Merlin. "Please don't tell me you are even thinking about -"

"No Gwen I am not. If I have to leave Camelot when I start to show then so be it. Whatever happens I will not get rid of mine and Arthur's child. This child is proof of our love for each other."

Morgana was about to speak when the door opened and Leon stood there. "The King requires all of your presence in the council chambers immediately." he said.

Morgana stood up and left with Gwen, Lancelot and Gaius following, Merlin last to leave closing the door behind him.

* * *

Walking to the council chambers he jumped when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into a dark alcove, before he could say anything lips were on his, moaning he moved his right hand up and tangled his fingers in the blond locks. "Arthur... need to tell you something." he panted.

"Afraid it will have to wait until after we see what father wants, just needed to kiss you, where have you been all morning?"

"Sorting the armoury out."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin once more before pulling him out of the alcove and walked with him to the meeting.

When Merlin walked into the council meeting so far behind Arthur he stopped beside Gaius and bowed his head along with everyone else when Uther made himself known and stood in front of his throne.

"I ask you all to be here as I have important news. I have been in talks with Leporem a neighbouring Kingdom which we need to make peace with as it will benefit us all. I have invited them over here for a meeting, when I say them I mean King Jacob and his daughter Princess Charlene."

"Father please don't say this is like before." Arthur said, dreading what was coming next.

"You were stupid to do what you did last time, a marriage between you and Princess Charlene will unite the two Kingdoms making them both stronger."

"Father I can't. I told you before when I do marry it will be for love and nothing more."

"You can not put your feelings before your duty."

"You can't control my feelings anymore than I can I know I will not love this Princess and I will not marry her."

"I am your father and King and you will show me some respect."

Arthur growled low in his throat and spun on his heel and out of the room, Merlin bowing and quickly following Arthur.

Merlin followed Arthur to his chambers and after shutting the door and turning around he found himself in a hold from Arthur. Sighing he wrapped his arms around the Prince. "Arthur?"

"I can't do it Merlin, I won't."

"Arthur we knew this day would come when we started this."

"Started this?" Arthur asked as he pulled back. "And what is 'this' Merlin."

"Don't start on me Arthur I am only stating that we knew that when we got together this was going to happen, I have been expecting it for months now."

"Months? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I shouldn't have had to, you knew yourself your father has been in talks with Leporem you know the Princess is about your age you should have seen this coming as much as me."

Arthur pulled a chair out and sat down. "Merlin I can't do this. I refuse to marry someone I don't love while the one I do can do nothing but stand by and watch."

Merlin taking pity on Arthur sat on his lap and placed his arm around the back of the Prince's neck. "Arthur I love you, you know just how much."

"I know, I love you just as much Merlin." Arthur kissed Merlin and placed one hand on his back and the other on his stomach. "Merlin I need to get out of this. Please help me."

Merlin looked down at where Arthur's hand was resting. "You know I will help all I can Arthur."

Just then the door opened and Morgana walked in, her eyes going straight to where Arthur's hand was. "You told him?"

"Yes. I told him I will help all I can as he along with I don't want this to happen."

"When Merlin and I first got together we knew it was dangerous and we knew of the consequences should we be caught but how we felt we would gladly take the risk. We had it planned Morgana, marry as soon as I become King. Why does father have to do this, surely there are other ways to make peace than marriage."

Merlin kissed Arthur. "You go back to your father, you apologise."

"I am not going..."

"Arthur listen to me, you apologise, we will try and find a way out of this Arthur."

"And if we don't?"

"You will always be my friend."

"Friends isn't good enough for me anymore Merlin I want us to go from lovers to husbands not from lovers back to friends."

"Arthur please I am just as hurt by this as you."

"Arthur, Merlin is right just talk to Uther see what he says, how long we have until this happens." Morgana informed them.

"And Arthur please, for me just try and make this as smooth as it can be when she comes talk with her, get to know her, you never know if she wants this as much as you do we may be able to get her on side."

Arthur helped Merlin stand up and stood up himself taking a deep breath he kissed Merlin once more. "See you soon."

When Arthur left Morgana walked over to Merlin. "Why didn't you tell him you are pregnant?"

"How can I? Morgana you saw the state he was in, to have him knowing he is to be a father on top of that he will be more focused on me and the baby and arguing more with his father not being able to tell him the real reason as it puts a great risk on me, he will be torn."

"I understand. I don't like it and I can see you don't either but I understand." Morgana sighed and put her arm across Merlin's shoulders. "Now be honest with me, where do you see this going when the Princess arrives?"

Merlin turned to face Morgana, a tear running down his face. "I see him marrying her."

"And if he does?"

"Then I will be leaving Camelot, I can't watch Arthur marry her and play happy families, I can't Morgana."

Morgana turned Merlin and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room to see his father sat on the throne. "I apologise for my behaviour, I have had some sense talked into me."

"Yes I saw Morgana follow you."

"Not Morgana. Merlin."

"The one with some sort of mental affliction?"

Arthur balled his hands into fists. "Merlin is nothing like that. He was covering for me then."

"No need to make excuses for him Arthur."

"Father I have come to apologise about my behaviour earlier on and talk and find out what happens next not talk about Merlin." _As much as I want to._ Arthur added in his head.

"The King and his daughter Princess Charlene will be here in a week. We have agreed that you both spend a few weeks together to get to know each other, I don't want another scene like the last time with Princess Elena."

"Father I didn't love her and I don't think I will, in fact I know I won't with Princess Charlene you can not fall in love with someone in a few weeks." he said, knowing full well this was a lie as it only took days for him to fall in love with Merlin.

"Son we need to make peace with this Kingdom if not it will mean war."

"Excuse me my Lords." Merlin's voice came from the side door behind Uther's throne. "I am sorry to interrupt but the knights are getting restless on the training fields."

"We will talk about more of this tonight over dinner son, go and tend to your knights. And you." Uther added turning to Merlin. "I don't know how you knew how to get into here through those side doors but you will not do so again do I make myself clear."

"Father I showed Merlin the way when I needed his help one time and told him to use it again if he needed me and couldn't get into here from the throne room doors." Arthur quickly said. "Come Merlin."

Merlin bowed and followed Arthur. "The knights are fine Arthur I just said that to get you out as I saw an argument coming."

Arthur stopped. "You heard it all?"

"Not the first bit but the rest I did. Arthur as much as I hate to say this you will have to marry her."

"Merlin-"

"No Arthur please, the last thing Camelot wants is a war, would you really have innocent people die in a pointless war just because of me? I know you Arthur it would kill you if you did, we mustn't think of ourselves but of others."

Looking around Arthur pulled Merlin into the nearest room. "I don't want to lose you Merlin."

"You never will love, I will always be in here." he said placing his hand on the side of Arthur's head. "And here." he added placing his hand over the Prince's heart.

"I love you Merlin." Arthur said pulling Merlin into a hug.

"And I love you Arthur, always will." Merlin replied, hugging his love back.

"What happens now Merlin?"

"We make every moment count."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Merlin was sat on one of the many benches on the training field watching Arthur train and he let his mind wander back to the first time Arthur had training, the first one Arthur had after they had just got together.

_**Flashback** _

_Arthur walked onto the training field with Leon to see Merlin already there laughing with Gwaine. "Arthur, I have your sword." Merlin said as he walked over and handed the weapon to Arthur, both of them sharing a secret smile as their hands touched briefly._

_"Right then." Arthur said as he turned to his knights. "Practice."_

_Merlin had got each of the weapons ready as he watched Arthur, well he really should pay attention, all he had watched so far on Arthur was his arse, he couldn't believe how lucky and happy he felt when he Arthur had told him he felt the same. Every morning he would tell Arthur, well, a sleeping Arthur how he felt towards the Prince before waking him, of course when he walked in that morning and told a sleeping Arthur about how he felt and his latest dreams he was surprised when Arthur answered back, telling him he was never asleep and knew it was time to come clean._

_The next morning which was that morning Arthur was lying awake in bed when Merlin came in with his breakfast, asking him about his latest dream. Breakfast had gone cold and untouched making Arthur late for his meeting with Uther before joining his knights on the training field._

_When Arthur called for a break he walked over to Merlin. "You do know my father wasn't best pleased this morning with me being late."_

_"Why are you telling me this? It was your fault; you pulled me into bed after I told you about my dream wanting to live it."_

_Arthur laughed before lowering his voice. "Are you sore?"_

_Merlin smirked. "I bet you would love it all the more if I said yes."_

_"I promise you I won't say I am happy about that."_

_Merlin looked at Arthur closely. "Yes I am sore."_

_Arthur nodded. "Size of me I am not surprised." the Prince said, laughing when he got a smack on the arm off the brunet._

_**End of flashback** _

"May I ask what has put that infectious smile on your face?" Arthur asked as he stuck the sword in the ground.

"I was just thinking back to our first time, what happened on the training field after we first got together."

"Ah yes, you hit me."

"Because you were cheeky."

"I stated the truth Merlin. And I bet I still make you sore." Arthur said, laughing when Merlin blushed.

"After training all you have is to look over documents and sign them before handing them over to your father and then it is bath and early night for you."

"Yes Sire!"

Merlin laughed. "Arthur I’m serious. You have to be out on patrol in the morning and have to be heading out at dawn."

Arthur sighed. "I forgot about that. Where would I be without you?"

"It makes you wonder. It is a three day two night patrol, then you have three days back here before Princess Ch-"

"Please Merlin. Do not mention her name. I want what time we have left to be us as much as possible until the time comes. It is bad enough I have to spend all that time with her for three weeks before this farce of a wedding. We need to find a way to stop this marriage."

"I am pregnant with your child."

Arthur stared at Merlin before laughing. "If only you were Merlin then we might have a chance. No. The best thing we can do is while you are trying to find a way to get me out of this marriage I will be talking to her try and get her on side, if her father is anything like Elena’s he will only want what is best for her and if he sees that marrying me won't make her happy hopefully him and father will find another way to make peace."

"There will be peace and no need for marriage Arthur if Uther accepted magic."

"Oh sweetheart no tears please I can’t hug you."

Merlin sniffed and cleared his throat. "I’m fine." Merlin picked up a mace. "Here you go. See if you can beat the knights with this, something you couldn't do with me when we first met."

"I did beat you; you used magic and still lost."

"I lost because I spotted Gaius and got distracted by him."

"Whatever you say darling." Arthur winked, smiling when Merlin gave him the smile he loved at the endearment. He took the mace from Merlin and walked back onto the training field.

"Merlin? You joining us?" Gwaine called over.

Merlin looked at Arthur who raised an eyebrow. _A challenge again. Challenge accepted._ "Sure, why not?" he said as he picked up a mace and walked onto the training field. "Who am I against?"

"Me. I heard you beat Arthur when he challenged you in the market not long after you arrived here." Lancelot said, walking up to Merlin.

"He didn't beat me." Arthur yelled across the field.

"Keep telling yourself that sire." Merlin laughed and started with Lancelot.

* * *

After five minutes Merlin ended up sparring with Arthur. "I will go easy on you." he told his Prince.

Two minutes later found Merlin on his back on the field Arthur standing over him watching him closely. "That’s it for training for today." Arthur held his hand and helped Merlin up. "My chambers." was all he said before walking away.

Merlin had taken the weapons to the armoury along with the other servants and once put back to where they belonged Merlin set off for Arthur’s chambers.

Upon entering he saw Arthur stood by the window looking out of it. "Arthur what is wrong?"

"You were winning Merlin. Out there on the training field you were winning."

"I know. You are the greatest warrior you can not let your people see that you were beaten by a servant."

"Please don't call yourself that."

"To everyone except those few who know I am Arthur." Merlin sighed. "I know you hate it Arthur but please, can we not just be happy?"

Arthur turned and saw Merlin standing there and walked over to him. "You’re right I’m sorry." he said as he walked over to the sorcerer and picked him up. "To bed I think, documents can wait an hour or two."

"Oh yes." Merlin answered, throwing his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissing him hard.

* * *

That night when Arthur had sent the documents to his father Merlin had gotten his bath ready and packed the clothes he knew Arthur would need for patrol. He rolled up the sleeve of his jacket to test the water when Arthur’s voice startled him. "Will you be joining me?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Arthur bolting the door. "If that is what you so wish. I thought me being naked in your bed most of the afternoon was enough."

"Never. We are to be going on patrol tomorrow with Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot and Leon. The closest you can get to me is our bedrolls being side by side. I can't touch you like I can behind closed doors, kiss you, make love to you. Since we have been together even in separate beds we have kissed each other goodnight and we can't even do that."

Merlin stood up and started to strip. "While we can then yes?"

"Yes." Arthur answered as he too like Merlin started to shed his clothes.

Once naked Arthur stepped into the tub and held his hand out to Merlin. "Join me sweetheart."

Merlin smiled and took the offered hand and stepped into the tub and dropped to his knees facing Arthur. "Best to wash your hair and the rest of you before relaxing."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's hips and watched his sorcerer as he wet and washed his hair before rinsing the suds away. Once done Merlin held his arm out, hand outstretched toward the table. _"Strangath."_ he whispered, both of them watching as the cloth on the table flew into Merlin’s hand.

"Won't be able to wash properly whilst out on patrol, so will have to wash you thoroughly." Merlin whispered as he soaked the cloth and started to rub it all over the Prince.

"You missed a bit." Arthur said when Merlin placed the cloth in the water.

"I don't see where sire." Merlin smirked, playing along.

"Then let me show you." Arthur said as he curled his fingers around Merlin's wrist and guided his hand to his cock.

"Out of all the places to wash how could I forget the most important body part?"

"My cock is the most important body part to you Merlin?"

"Why yes, it does give me so much pleasure." Merlin answered as he leaned forwards to kiss Arthur.

Arthur hummed. "Doesn't my mouth also do that?"

"Oh yeah..." Merlin moaned as he straddled Arthur and started to run his hand up and down his cock, biting his lip when he felt two of Arthur’s fingers enter him.

"How can you be tight after this afternoon Merlin?"

"I... I make it so as I love the feeling of you stretching me."

"Oh fuck Merlin." Arthur groaned as he removed his fingers only to replace them with his cock, his mouth latching onto Merlin's to stop him moaning out loud.

Merlin gripped Arthur by the shoulders and started to bounce, both of them not caring about the water that was spilling over the edge and going all over the floor. "I... I love you Arthur. So much."

"And I you Merlin." Arthur panted as he thrust up not being able to stop Merlin from screaming in pleasure when he hit the spot inside the sorcerer that made him see stars.

"Oh yes. Oh _fuck!_ Arthur." Merlin whimpered as he started to rock back and forth. "I’m close."

"How close sweetheart?"

"So close."

Arthur pulled Merlin up and turned him around. "On your knees Merlin, hold on tight."

"Yes." Merlin hissed, doing as he was told, his head moving back, his eyes rolling up as Arthur entered him once more hard, his grip no doubt leaving bruises on Merlin’s hips but Merlin didn't care, as long as Arthur didn't stop what he was doing Merlin didn't care what he did.

"You want to come Merlin?"

"Yes... fuck yes."

"Then come." Arthur said as his hands went on top of Merlin’s, loosening the grip he made and pulling him up right with him, holding Merlin’s cock upward with one hand pumping it while his other 　hand turned the sorcerers head, joining lips with his love as the came simultaneously Arthur deep inside of Merlin and Merlin all over the Princes hand.

Merlin slumped over the tub when Arthur pulled out and moaned when he felt the blond’s hands on his arse, pulling his cheeks apart. "Is your little bottom sore?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at the question that Arthur had once asked him when they were amongst the knights when they had been riding for days on end.

"Yes, it’s not as fat as yours."

Arthur chuckled at the answer he got, the same one he got when he last asked that question before moving his face forward and kissing Merlin’s red puckered hole, tasting his own come that was leaking out of Merlin. "You are mine Merlin, and always will be."

"Forever Arthur." Merlin replied sleepily.

When Arthur lifted them from the tub Merlin dried them both with his magic, last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep is being held close by Arthur in his arms and bed and a kiss being placed on his forehead. "Night sweetheart."

"Night..." Merlin mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Merlin woke up and looked out of the window to see it was still dark, he gently got up and out of Arthur’s arms and swung his legs over the side of the bed and winced at the pain he had but smiled at the memory of what caused that pain, looking down he wasn't surprised to see bruises, no doubt where Arthur held him in the tub the night before.

Running his hands through his hair and looked around the darkened room, with a wave of his hand he lit all the candles.

Arthur opened his eyes and saw Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, shifting over he lowered his eyes to Merlin’s hips where he had bruises coming from where he gripped him hard the night before, lifting his left hand he let it rest on the marks before the hand slid around front grasping the cock that was slowly hardening while placing kisses on the brunets hip.

"Morning Arthur."

"Morning."

"Kissing me better."

"You weren’t complaining last night."

"I didn't know I was now. Seeing as you are up, you can wash while I get your breakfast."

"But I am comfy laying here holding you."

Merlin smiled and stood up. "Not anymore."

* * *

By the time Merlin had got back with Arthur’s and his breakfast Arthur had washed and gotten dressed. "You’re dressed."

"I am the Prince of Camelot I do have some skills."

"Getting people to do things for you."

"That is your job." Arthur replied as he sat down at the table with Merlin.

"As much as I love our banter I need to eat." Merlin smiled, blowing a kiss at Arthur when the Prince winked at him before eating.

Just under one hour later saw Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine had set off for patrol. They were to head east and go around the outlines of some of the villages whilst another set of knights headed west. The ride out was fun. Back and forth banter. Of course both Arthur and Merlin froze in shock when Leon asked. "So how long are you both going to keep your relationship a secret?"

"Relationship? What relationship?" Merlin asked.

"The one you are currently in with our Prince here." Gwaine said.

"I am not; we are just Prince and servant. I... we..."

"Merlin save it. Yes we are together we planned on keeping it secret as it isn't allowed, Prince and servant, two knights or two males yes but me? No. How my father is I don't want anything to happen to Merlin."

"We are not the King Arthur we are your friends." Leon said. "And are happy for you both. How long have you been together?"

Merlin smiled. "Two years, eleven months two weeks and four days."

Arthur looked at Merlin in shock. "You know in days?"

"Yes Arthur."

"When was this then? This two years eleven months one week and four days, first kiss? First I love you, first time you had sex?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes." Merlin and Arthur answered in unison making the others laugh.

"And you are both happy? Tell each other everything?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered while Merlin said ‘no’.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "What haven't you told me?"

"Actually I have. I told you yesterday."

"What was it?"

"You don't remember?"

Arthur looked closely at Merlin for a few seconds before smiling. "Of course I do and I am happy." looking up at the sun Arthur stopped his horse. "Time to rest the horses and eat."

Once they were all unpacking and Merlin had wandered off to get some firewood Gwaine walked over to Arthur. "You don't remember do you?"

"No. I honestly don't."

When Merlin walked back to camp Lancelot hurried over to him and took the logs from him earning stares. "I will take them Merlin."

"I’m fine."

"You are now I have them."

"Lancelot Merlin was fine carrying them." Arthur said.

"I know."

"Then why take them from him?"

"He... he might get splinters?"

"Splinters?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I won't as am wearing gloves so I am fine." If Lancelot’s answer wasn't a good enough reason Arthur or the others never said.

"Splinters Lancelot? Really?" Merlin asked once he lit the fire.

"It’s all I could think of." Lancelot replied, laughing along with Merlin.

Merlin was just serving dinner when a noise behind him made him pause. "Arthur? What is the reason behind this patrol?"

"There were reports for some renegades; they had attacked some of the outline villages. Why?"

Merlin shook his head slightly causing Arthur to draw his sword, the others doing the same, signalling the others, Arthur made his way over to Merlin and waited, when he got the nod from the others letting him know they were ready Arthur pounced and jumped when a bird flew off.

"A bird, you had us all like that because you heard a bird?" Arthur asked as he sheathed his sword.

"It could have been a renegade... Sorry."

Arthur looked at Merlin and knew he couldn't be mad with him. Instead he walked forward and pulled Merlin into a hug, happy that he could do so.

"At least we can kiss each other goodnight now like you wanted." Merlin said, smiling when Arthur laughed and kissed the side of his head.

"That I can."

* * *

Once they had eaten they had set off once more, reaching the first village by nightfall allowing them to question the villagers, happy when they gave them descriptions. Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh when the villagers in thanks moved things around so Arthur had one of their homes to himself.

"There is no need but thank you, show my manservant which house and he can set up our things."

"I can feel your excitement from over there." Merlin whispered when he made his way over.

"Can you blame me? We have a house to ourselves. We can have sex!" Arthur grinned making Merlin laugh.

When everything was sat up Arthur, Merlin and the knights were sat in the house provided for Arthur and discussed where best to go next, now they knew what they looked like Arthur said they were to set off just after dawn so they were best to get some sleep now. "Try not to scream too loud." Gwaine said.

"We don't do that Gwaine."

Gwaine looked over Arthur’s shoulder. "Well whether you do or not you won't be tonight. Doesn’t he look peaceful?" Gwaine whispered as he left.

Arthur closed the door and locked it and turned to face Merlin who had fallen asleep in the chair, both hands resting on his stomach. Smiling he walked over and carried Merlin to the bed, before getting in beside him, falling asleep instantly with Merlin in his arms.

* * *

Later that next day they knew they were getting closer to the renegades, looking at the map the renegades had been going from village to village. After eating they had sat around the now burnt out fire with Arthur showing the others the map. "We will reach the village within a couple of hours if we -"

"Arthur. The renegades are not a couple of hours away." Merlin said looking up.

"Another bird Merlin?"

"No Arthur really."

Arthur looked up and saw Merlin looking carefully over his left shoulder. "Do they know you have seen them?" he whispered.

"No."

"Knights, over my left shoulder, ready?"

"Ready?" the knights said in unison.

"On me!" Arthur shouted as he jumped up along with the others, five renegades jumping out ready to fight.

Merlin jumped up and backed back, watching the fight but more importantly watching Arthur, one of the renegades, the bigger one of them managed to knock Leon out and started towards Arthur, using his magic Merlin took him out as he was about to swing his sword at an oblivious Arthur who was fighting.

One of the renegades swung his sword making Lancelot jump back and turned on Merlin just as Arthur stabbed the renegade he was fighting, turning he saw the renegade head over to Merlin and ran over to him.

Merlin not being able to use his magic in case of being spotted by anyone other than Arthur or Lancelot.

"Trapped are we?" the man snarled as Merlin’s back hit the tree.

Shutting his eyes Merlin turned his head to the side only opening them when the blow he was expecting never came. Looking he saw Arthur pulling his sword from the renegade before chucking it in the ground and hurrying over to him, taking him in his arms.

"I’m okay. Arthur I’m fine."

"You are now." he turned his head; "Percival help Leon up, we rest further up for the night and set back to Camelot in the morning."

Merlin pulled from the Princes hold. "I can help Leon." he said as he made his way over to the unconscious knight, after checking him he looked up at Arthur. "He’ll be fine, just knocked out. He only has a small cut where he hit his head when he dropped but I have healed that he’ll be fine."

Arthur nodded. "Let’s get him over his horse, we need to make camp further up away from these." he said as he moved forward to help them.

Once they had made camp further away from where they fought and killed the renegades Lancelot walked over to Merlin. "Are you alright?"

"I’m fine why?"

"That renegade could have killed you."

"But he didn't, Arthur saved me. It’s what we do, if I am not saving him he is saving me." Merlin said as he started to collect some wood. "I bet you are happy we are going back."

"I am. I miss Gwen."

Merlin smiled "I don't know how I am going to get one or cope when this Princess arrives. I am hoping she will be like Elena and not feel that way about Arthur. Knowing my luck she will be like me with Arthur, love at first sight and want him."

Lancelot sighed and started to comfort his friend when he saw tears well up in the sorcerer’s eyes.

"Lancelot have you seen Mer -" Arthur stopped at the sight in front of him. "Sweetheart." he sighed, taking the brunet from the knight’s arms and into his. "I know it isn't much but we still have four more days, let us not think about what is to come and happen, we focus all our attention on now."

"I can flirt with her if you like, get her to want me and fight against marrying Arthur." Gwaine said as the others joined them.

Merlin laughed. "Gwaine you can't flirt with her and make her fall for you when you are with Percival."

"She wouldn't have him anyway; she’d have to fight me for him." Percival said as he folded his arms.

"How is Leon?" Merlin asked.

"He is awake and hungry."

"Hungry he ate not two hours ago. I will get some stew started."

* * *

The following night they arrived back in Camelot, Leon going straight to Morgana, Gwaine and Percival going off together, Lancelot going to Gwen and Merlin following Arthur who was to report to his father before going to be himself. Standing outside the throne room doors Merlin stopped Arthur. "I will get your bed ready for you Arthur and make sure it is warm for your arrival."

Arthur smiled and checked around them before kissing his lover. "Make sure that you do and Merlin, I want you in the bed naked and waiting."

"Of course."

"And don't go falling asleep on me this time."

Merlin laughed. "I won’t. I promise." and with a kiss Merlin walked away.

Arthur walked out of the throne room over one hour later and sighed, he told his father everything and was surprised when he asked how he was of course he should have known it was too good to be true when Uther had said as long as he was alright for when the Princess and King arrive. He was just happy as he knew what he had waiting for him in his chambers; Merlin always seemed to make him feel better with just a smile. On the thought of Merlin lying in his bed naked he hurried on to his chambers.

He walked into his chambers and sighed when he saw Merlin in his bed, asleep. He stripped and sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. "Stupid father keeping me away from Merlin for so long." he whispered.

"Long yes but it gave me plenty of time to warm the bed for you." Merlin said as he got up on his knees behind Arthur, his hands running over the broad shoulders and across the muscled chest.

"Hard and waiting I feel." Arthur moaned as he felt Merlin’s cock digging into his back. "I thought you were asleep."

"No. I was waiting for you, I like how you slowly undressed there, gave me quite a show."

Arthur chuckled and turned around, his lips on Merlin's as he lowered him down.

　


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Arthur woke up and found himself spooning Merlin, still buried in him from the night before. He opened his eyes and saw his sister standing by the bed, her arms folded. "Morning Morgana." he said before lowering his head and placing a kiss on Merlin’s bare shoulder.

"Morgana!" he looked and checked to make sure he and Merlin were covered up. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here waiting for a thank you." she said.

"Thank you? What for?"

"I told Uther this morning when you left the throne room last night you collapsed with exhaustion, really took it out of you and what he saw was an act you put on as you didn't want to worry him. Of course Uther wants you well and you again for when they come so you are to have two days off and to rest up and stay in bed."

"Really? You’re serious?"

Before Morgana could answer a rattle sounded at the door indicating someone was trying to get in. "Arthur?" came Uther’s voice.

"It’s father." Arthur shook Merlin. "Sweetheart wake up, quickly father is outside the door."

"What?" Merlin sleepily opened his eyes.

"Arthur are you in there?"

Merlin gasped. "Uther! Fuck."

"Hide Merlin." Morgana whispered.

"Morgana look away neither of us have clothes on." Arthur said.

As soon as Morgana turned and covered her eyes Merlin moved forwards and moaned when he felt Arthur slip out of him, quickly putting on his breeches and top and picking up his boots Merlin dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed, using his magic as he went to open the door.

"Push hard sire." Morgana called out. Seconds later found Uther stumbling into the room and Arthur quickly shutting his eyes feigning sleep.

"That door is a little stiff. I had to come in through the servants quarters to see Arthur. How is he this morning?"

"Still sleeping."

Uther nodded. "I have told Gaius about Arthur and he will come and check on him later. He needs to get rest and better for when they arrive. Only us, certain knights his manservant and Gaius to see him. Where is his useless manservant anyway."

"I have been told he goes out getting herbs for Gaius before waking Arthur and as he knows how Arthur is he probably has just let him sleep after hearing you talk to Gaius this morning."

Uther nodded. "Let’s leave him to sleep. In the meantime I will get someone to see to this blasted door." he said as he and Morgana left through the servants quarters.

When he was sure they were alone Arthur sat up in bed. "Merlin?" he said. When he got no answer he threw the covers off him and got on his hands and knees and leaned over the side of the bed to look under it. "Merlin?"

 _Slap!_ "What a gorgeous arse." Merlin laughed as he sat down once more, Arthur sitting up and settling beside him.

"You heard father?"

"I did, sounds as though he only wants you better so you can marry her."

"Father is worried, we need this to go smoothly or it could cause a war which we don't need, when he gets worried like this he doesn't think straight, I would be the same but I am thankful I have you to help me." Arthur answered, kissing Merlin on the lips.

* * *

The next three days went slow for both Arthur and Merlin, just how they wanted it except for when Merlin left to get them both food, the rest of the time they spent in either the bed or the tub or Merlin's new favourite, on the table. As much as they had enjoyed their time together the day they were both dreading had finally come.

They had got up that morning before sunrise and spent the time they had making love taking their time and covering each other’s bodies with their lips and tongue. 　

Merlin had dressed Arthur slowly that morning eyeing up each part of skin before it was covered, giving each part a kiss before being covered. "All ready Arthur."

"Merlin I don't want to do this."

"I know. And I don't want you to but we both know you have to, we have to put our feelings aside for the safety of the Kingdom."

* * *

Just over one hour later Uther was stood on the steps of the court yard, Morgana on his left looking bored and Arthur on his right looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now. Merlin was so far behind with the same expression on his face. Several knights behind them all awaiting for King Jacob and his daughter Princess Charlene to arrive.

When Arthur saw two horses round the corner with several knights behind them Arthur sighed deeply, getting a slight shove from his father Arthur walked forwards down the last remaining steps and offered to help the Princess off her horse when she was close enough.

"Princess Charlene." Arthur said as he helped the Princess down.

"Prince Arthur. Pleased to finally meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." he replied smiling at the Princess who smiled back.

On the step Merlin felt his heart sink. The Princess was gorgeous, she had long brown hair that went down her back all in curls, she walked, stood and acted how a Princess should, her smile was radiant and her maid she treated as though she too was a Princess. She showed much kindness.

As much as he didn't want to Merlin knew he would like her and from the looks of it Arthur did already. Taking a deep breath Merlin smiled and bowed when she passed him her arm linked in Arthur’s.

When it was just the knights and servants left Merlin turned and walked in with Lancelot, the knights arm over his shoulder. Walking inside Merlin stopped when he heard a giggle followed by Arthur’s laugh.

"Merlin..."

"Don’t Lancelot."

"What?"

"Be nice to me. If you do I will let go." Merlin said taking a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. "He is getting on with her. That is good. They need to get on if they are to marry."

"Merlin if Arthur knew you were pregnant he wouldn't marry."

"I know that but me and Arthur have already talked about this. If he doesn't then we will be at war with the other Kingdom. We risk the lives of many innocent people I couldn't live with that and neither could Arthur and I will tell him."

"When?"

"When they are married and not before. I just can't Lancelot." he said finally letting the tears fall, holding on when his friend pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Arthur had walked away once Charlene had closed the door to her chambers behind her and stopped when he turned the corner and saw Lancelot holding Merlin close, looking around and seeing it was just him and the two of them around he hurried over and took Merlin from Lancelot’s arms and pulled him into his.

"I’ll leave you both to it." Lancelot whispered.

Arthur nodded and slowly walked towards the door Lancelot opened before walking away once they were inside Arthur closed the door behind him.

"Sweetheart what’s wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You like her."

"No I don't I -"

"No I mean she is nice, really nice. She treats everyone the same regardless of who they are, Arthur even I like her and she is marrying the man I love. The f-"

"The what?"

"The fool who belongs to me and me him."

"This is a good thing Merlin with her being like this we might be able to get her on side."

"No Arthur you know we can't. I can't keep going over this, just get to know her like you are supposed to, get along with her, marry her."

"I will never love her. You know that don't you. My heart belongs to only one person and I am looking at him." Arthur said, smiling when Merlin gave him a watery smile. "Kiss?"

Merlin laughed and wiped his eyes. "Kiss." he said and placed his lips on the Princes, moaning straight away as Arthur pressed his lips harder against his, holding him tightly. When air was needed they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Feel better?" Arthur asked.

"I do. Sorry about that I shouldn't be like this, don’t know what came over me, I knew it would be hard at first but it will get easier over time."

"Over time? Merlin..."

"I best get to work I am on duty tonight for the feast." Merlin interrupted kissing Arthur once more before leaving the Prince alone in the chambers they had entered.

* * *

After taking a few minutes to compose himself Arthur left in search for Morgana, finding her talking and laughing with Leon. "Morgana?"

"Yes?"

"I need your help."

"What’s wrong?"

"I can't show kindness to Merlin like you can in front of father please keep an eye on him and keep him talking at the banquet tonight, I will have to dance with the Princess and I am looking forward to it as much as he is to watch it."

"I know Arthur. Don't worry I will keep an eye on him."

Arthur smiled feeling a bit better knowing Morgana was going to look after Merlin in a way he couldn't at the banquet, he hugged and thanked her before walking away.

* * *

As the day went on Merlin hardly saw Arthur which he found was better. If he didn't see Arthur with the Princess it didn't hurt so much. When it got to the late afternoon Merlin went to Arthur’s chambers to get him ready.

He walked into the chambers to find Arthur sat on his bed not wearing anything. He looked up when the door and saw Merlin standing there looking at him closely before closing the door behind him. "I don't want to go Merlin."

Merlin smiled sadly and walked over to sit by his Prince. "I know, to be honest I would be quite happy to sit in my room all night."

"Me too. I would be happy to sit in your room all night, lay in bed with you."

Merlin smiled and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder as he placed his hand on his upper thigh. "I know but we need to do this Arthur we have to do this. Do you know I have gone all that while without seeing you today and liked it as I knew if I saw you with her it would hurt more? But then I realised that is only the first day and if we are like this and let it get to us it will get worse."

Arthur turned his head and kissed the top of the brunets head. "Help me dress?"

"Of course sire."

"Merlin please..."

Merlin lifted his head up and kissed the Prince. "Of course Arthur."

Arthur smiled. "That's better." he said as he stood up. "Take your time as well."

"I always do Arthur." Merlin said as he started to strip.

Arthur looked at Merlin not being able to take his eyes from the view in front of him. "Not that I’m complaining, far from it but what are you doing?"

"Stripping. We can dress each other."

Once Merlin was as naked as Arthur he walked over and held the sorcerer close to him. After a few minutes Merlin spoke. "Um Arthur? You need to start getting ready."

"Soon, just let me hold you a while longer."

Merlin laughed and decided to enjoy it whilst he could and hugged the blond back.　


	5. Chapter 5

It was just over one hour later and Arthur was sat at the table eating and making small talk with the Princess, hating it when he heard someone call Merlin over to serve them, why couldn't they just leave him alone.

"You must be Merlin." Princess Charlene said, smiling in thanks when Merlin filled hers and Arthur’s goblets.

"Yes my lady." he said bowing his head.

"I have heard a lot about you."

"Nothing bad I hope my lady."

"No all good, Arthur speaks very highly of you."

Merlin turned to Arthur and bowed his head. "Thank you sire I am glad what I do pleases you, as long as you are happy so am I." Merlin looked up and straight into Arthur’s eyes and saw that the Prince was anything but.

"You are very loyal, extremely so, only happy if your Prince is and please none of this ‘my lady’ there is no need for it." the Princess said.

Merlin gave a small smile. "There is every need. My lady." he said bowing his head once more before leaving.

Charlene frowned as she watched Merlin walk away he seemed so sad, turning to Arthur she was about to ask him if he knew anything about it when she saw the same sadness in his eyes that she saw in Merlin’s. Dismissing it she turned back to the front and picked up her goblet.

* * *

When the tables were clear Morgana leaned over Uther to talk to Arthur. "Don't you ever give Merlin time off?"

"Yes."

"Well why not tonight? Look at him he looks miserable."

"No excuse to give him the night off." Uther said.

"Please Arthur? I have even given Gwen the night off so she can enjoy the banquet."

Arthur smiled at Morgana when Uther looked at her, turning he beckoned Merlin over who came as soon as he saw Arthur beckon him, hating it when he bowed his head. "Sire?"

"Take the rest of the night off Merlin and enjoy the banquet."

"What about when you retire sire?"

"If I need you then I shall let you know. You take the rest of the night off and enjoy the banquet Merlin."

Merlin bowed. "Thank you sire."

* * *

When the music started up Uther turned his head and gave Arthur a pointed look. Knowing what the look was for Arthur turned to face Charlene. "Princess Charlene, may I have this dance?"

Charlene smiled and held out her hand. "You may."

Across the room Merlin saw Arthur lead the Princess into the middle of the floor to dance. He turned to leave through the doors when he saw Arthur take Charlene in his arms and was stopped by Gwaine who placed one hand in Merlin’s the other hand on his hip. "Ignore it Merlin, just dance with me." the knight said as he turned Merlin and started to dance with him along with others who were now dancing.

"Gwaine please just let me leave."

"Never. You need to do this Merlin otherwise it will get harder and harder."

"Since when did you become so wise?"

"Since I started to go out with a gorgeous and strong knight, he is starting to rub off on me."

Merlin laughed and continued to dance only stopping when Morgana tapped them both on the shoulder. "Gwaine go and dance with Percival Arthur is giving you daggers. I will dance with Merlin." she said taking Gwaine’s place.

Merlin looked over at Arthur and saw that he was indeed glaring at Gwaine. "I don't glare at Charlene for dancing with Arthur so he shouldn't glare at Gwaine, at least he knows Gwaine I don't even know Charlene." he said once he and Morgana started to dance.

"I know Merlin but you know what Arthur is like, he doesn't like anyone touching what is his, been like it since he were a boy. Hasn't changed much has he."

Merlin laughed. "You should see how he is with this other thing every time I go to try and take it to be washed he gets all possessive saying ‘mine’ taking it back off me."

Morgana laughed. "What is it?"

"Oh I can't tell you that he would kill me if he knew I told you."

"He wouldn't do that he loves you too much. Well if you won't tell me I will have to get him to tell me."

"Morgana he won't tell you."

"Just watch. I know he will."

* * *

Across the room Princess Charlene came back to Arthur after he twirled her. "Have I upset or offended you in some way my Prince?"

Arthur blinked and focused all his attention back to the Princess. "Upset or offended? No you haven't, you are a pleasure to be with. What makes you ask?"

"Your face does my Prince, you do not look at all happy; do you not want to dance with me?"

"Of course. I apologise Charlene. One of my knights always likes to take the opportunity to wind me up and tonight is no exception."

Charlene laughed. "Would this be sir Gwaine I have heard the servants and maids talk about?"

"It is."

"I shall have to have a dance with him and get all the stories on you."

"That won't be necessary."

"He along with others are your most trusted knights, your friends. I shall have to talk to them at some point to get to know them more for when we marry my Prince."

Across the room Merlin twirled Morgana laughing with her but stopped when she spotted the Princess whisper something to Arthur who then laughed. "I think I will go now, get an early night."

Morgana turned and saw what Merlin saw and pulled him closer to her. "Don't you dare, spin me again."

"Morgana what are you doing dancing with Merlin?"

Morgana and Merlin stopped to see Uther stood there. "Uther. I asked Merlin to dance with me, thought I would do my good deed for the day and save him from Gwaine, even you know what he is like."

"That I do but a lady of the court is not to dance with a servant."

"Uther you were sat there when Arthur gave him the night off."

"Yes?"

"Well it is Merlin's night off meaning from when Arthur said he could have the night off and enjoy the banquet he was no longer a servant. I am not dancing with a servant I am dancing with a friend."

"But Morgana -"

"Father?"

Uther turned to see Arthur and Charlene standing there. "The Princess would like to dance with the King."

Uther smiled. "My pleasure."

When Uther led Charlene away Arthur sighed. "Free at last."

"Yes." Merlin said. "All that dancing and smiling and laughing and her calling you her Prince must have been just awful for you. Excuse me Morgana." he said and walked away.

Arthur made to follow the sorcerer. "Merlin -"

"Arthur. Leave him. He has only gone outside to cool down, he didn't mean what he said he is just hurting you can't be seen following him when the Princess is watching your every move."

"But -"

"But nothing Arthur, now dance with me otherwise you are going to just sit and sulk and your father will have a go at you for looking like that."

"I hate it when you are right." he mumbled as he started to dance with Morgana, hating and loving it when he saw Lancelot hurry out after Merlin, hating it because it was Lancelot and not him doing it as he couldn't and loving it as he knew how his knight was and at least he could comfort Merlin and not worry should Gwaine try and comfort him.

"A couple of more hours and you can retire for the night."

"A couple? I can't last that long Morgana."

"Well I suppose I could use my magic on Charlene and her father to make them more tired believing it to be the journey is what has done it."

"Could you? Thank you."

"If."

Arthur stopped dancing and looked closely at the woman he thought of as a sister. "If what?"

"If you tell me what it is you refuse to let out of your sight and won't let Merlin wash saying ‘mine’ all the time."

"It’s nothing." the blond lied.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then enjoy the next two hours." Morgana said, smirking as she started to walk away.

"Okay fine." Arthur said pulling Morgana back to him. "It is one of Merlin's tops that I have with me when Merlin isn't with me at night."

Morgana stood and looked at the Prince. "You’re serious."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't sleep well without Merlin and it smells like him."

Morgana laughed. "How are you going to explain that to Charlene when you are married?"

"Please Morgana if I can avoid marrying her I would."

Morgana smiled. "I know. Okay let’s keep dancing whilst I do what I need to."

* * *

Within twenty minutes Arthur was leading Charlene back to her chambers. "The journey must have taken more out of us than I thought."

"No I understand when doing long journeys; you must get your sleep Princess."

"Will you be alright? You gave Merlin the night off."

"He is coming; I let him know I was escorting you back to your chambers before retiring myself. He is following shortly to get everything ready for me."

Charlene smiled. "Good. I understand it that we are to go on a picnic tomorrow."

"That we are, there is a secluded little place in the woods that has a great view."

"Sounds perfect." she said, smiling as she leaned forwards and placed her lips on Arthur’s cheek. "Sweet dreams my Prince." turning her head to the side.

Arthur knowing what she was expecting moved forwards and gave Charlene a small kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Princess."

When the door closed Arthur sighed and turned and froze to see Merlin stood there. "Merlin I-"

"Your rooms are ready for you sire."

"Merlin please you must have seen from that that I didn't want that, she did it to me and was expecting it back."

"I know. And no need to say sorry. That is nothing to what I will have to witness in future." Merlin said as he turned and headed for the Princes chambers, the Prince following him.

Once behind closed doors Arthur took Merlin’s hand. "If I hurt you I am sorry."

"Yes it hurt but it wasn't you who caused it, it is your father who set all this up."

"So..."

Merlin smiled. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Arthur sighed with relief. "Yes. You have to anyway, you have taken your top to be washed."

Merlin laughed as Arthur picked him up and carried him to the bed.

　


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Arthur woke up with a smile on his face, two reasons made his smile so big that morning, first reason was Merlin was naked and fast asleep in his arms, second reason lightning struck the sky outside, rain and lightning means no picnic.

"Arthur why must you lock this door at night." Came Uther’s voice.

"Not again." Merlin mumbled.

"I am awake father just getting dressed. Is something wrong?"

"No just to let you know with the weather stopping you and Charlene’s picnic in the woods you can have it in the royal gardens, don't keep her waiting too long."

Arthur groaned as he heard his father’s footsteps move further away. "Save me Merlin."

"Believe me I would if I could love but I can't."

Arthur leaned up on his elbow and turned Merlin over to face him. "What did you just say?"

"I said I would if I could."

"No what did you just call me?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I always call you by the endearment I know you love but never have I heard you call me by one. Say it again."

Merlin laughed. "Love."

"Yes sweetheart?"

The brunet shook his head and kissed him. "You need to get up and get dressed."

* * *

When Arthur was dressed he and Merlin set off, Arthur went to knock on Charlene’s chamber door whilst Merlin had to set up the royal garden all ready for the picnic. Merlin walked into the royal gardens and used his magic to give it that romantic glow when he finished he looked around him.

He was stood on a small patch of grass that was big enough for two who wanted a picnic, surrounding him were roses of different colours. He hated this, this should be him and Arthur, not her and Arthur, he felt his stomach flutter and placed his hand there. "I know baby. You will still have your daddy though."

"My Prince." Charlene smiled when she opened her chamber doors and saw Arthur stood there.

"Charlene I know the weather has stopped us from having our picnic in the woods so I have had it arranged so we can still have our picnic but in the royal gardens. "I would be most pleased if you agreed to join me." Arthur said, holding out his arm.

Charlene walked out and closed the chamber door behind her. "Lead the way my Prince."

Arthur sighed as he led the way, why did she have to keep calling him that? He was Merlin’s Prince no one else’s.

He opened the door to the royal gardens and smiled at the sight, Merlin never failed to do what was needed and this was no exception, Arthur could feel Merlin’s magic surround them both. Unbeknown to Arthur Charlene took a deep breath feeling the magic surround her, she didn't know whose magic this belonged to but it felt safe.

"This is gorgeous Arthur."

Arthur smiled and picked up a rose handing it to her. "I am glad you like it, shall we settle and eat."

"Thank you." Charlene smiled as she smelled the rose. "It’s beautiful."

"As are you." Arthur smiled.

"Sire?"

Arthur turned and felt his eyes widen when he saw Merlin stood there. "All is ready for you sire I shall stay here but out of your view and way until I am needed." Merlin said as he bowed and turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute Merlin." Charlene said stepping forwards.

"Yes my lady?"

"Did you set everything up here? All of this was your doing?"

"Yes my lady. I hope it pleases you both." Merlin said bowing his head once more as he turned to leave.

Charlene smiled so it was Merlin whose magic she felt. She wondered if Arthur knew of Merlin's magic, she knew the King couldn't as he made it clear when discussing peace talks he did not accept magic and here was Merlin someone with magic serving his son.

* * *

For the next hour Arthur and Charlene had their picnic and talked and laughed, Charlene really liked Arthur and could see herself marrying him, she knew she would be happy with him, she had heard how kind Arthur was and what kind of man he was and in the short time she had known him he had shown her he was all of that and more, but something seemed to be distracting him, yes he gave her attention and laughed and talked with her but his smile never seemed to reach his eyes, he kept looking away every minute or so as if looking for someone expecting someone to come.

Arthur had knight training that afternoon and offered to have someone show Charlene the castle but she wouldn't have any of it. "I want to see you train my Prince. I want to see if you are as good as they say."

"Oh I am."

"Care to prove it." Charlene said.

"Yes. I don’t need to but I will." Arthur laughed. "Merlin?"

Merlin appeared from behind a tree. "Are you both finished sire?"

"We are Merlin thank you. Training next, Princess Charlene will be joining me."

Merlin bowed. "I will clear all of this up and be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you Merlin." Charlene said, smiling as Arthur helped her up.

Merlin smiled and kept eye contact and smiled back until Arthur and Charlene left, only then did Merlin drop to his knees.

* * *

Gwaine was sparring with Percival, laughing and messing about more than training but stopped when Percival did. "What’s wrong?"

"Arthur’s here. He has got the Princess with him."

"What?" Gwaine turned to see Arthur and Charlene walking towards them, arm in arm talking and laughing. "What the fuck is Arthur playing at? He isn't supposed to like her."

"None of this is the Princesses fault."

Gwaine turned to his lover. "Whose side are you on?"

"Merlin’s obviously."

"Good, see that it stays that way."

"Or what? No sex? You wouldn't last." Percival laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be training." Arthur said as he stopped in front of them.

"We are, we’re just taking a break."

"Ready to start again?" Arthur asked picking up his sword. "I am to show Charlene I am as good as they say I am."

Gwaine stuck his sword in the ground. "Has someone been spreading rumours giving you false hope again sire? Want me to lead a search and give them a good going over?" he asked.

Charlene laughed. "I have heard plenty about you Gwaine."

"Can't be anything good." Percival answered.

Gwaine turned. "I must have some good in me for you to love me."

"Feeling sorry is a similar feeling." Percival joked back.

"They are like a married couple." Charlene giggled. "I am surprised they are allowed to be together."

"My father doesn't mind who people are with, as long as they don't throw it in his face he is okay with same sex couples."

"Haven't you ever wondered about the same sex?" Charlene asked, wanting the answer as she didn't miss the looks passed between the Prince and his servant.

"I need a wife and heir."

Charlene sighed as Arthur smiled and walked onto the training field, that didn't answer her question.

Charlene sat and watched Arthur train, the rumours were true; he was a very good warrior.

"Are you okay my lady?"

Charlene looked to the right to see Merlin stood there. She smiled. "I am fine."

Merlin nodded and winced a little. "You will let me know if you need anything?"

"I would like you to sit beside me please."

Merlin quickly sat and placed his arm across his stomach.

"Merlin you are wincing are you in pain?"

"Not pain as such, just a little uncomfortable."

"With me?"

"No not at all my lady. I will see Gaius later and hopefully he can give me something."

"Surely you can cure yourself?"

"My lady?"

"You did a great job with the royal gardens, you said you did it all on your own."

"That I did."

"Merlin you must know about the Kingdom where I am from, how it allows magic?"

"Yes."

"Merlin I felt magic when I stepped into the royal gardens, does anyone know of your magic."

"I- I don't know what -"

"Please Merlin. I am nothing like Uther. I do not hate those who have magic, yes I do the ones who use it for evil but after only knowing you for a day I don't believe evil is in your heart."

"I was born with it. Being Arthur’s servant is what I needed to be as I have saved him so many times."

"I am grateful for that. He is a wonderful man."

"That he is."

Charlene smiled. "Your secret is safe with me Merlin. Does Arthur think of you differently since knowing of your magic?"

"Yes. Before I had to act clumsy to throw him off now he knows there is no need for me to do that so since knowing he no longer thinks of me as the clumsy fool."

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and saw Arthur standing on the training field. "Excuse me my lady, duty calls."

As Charlene watched Merlin walk over she sighed. "I don't think it is duty that is calling." she whispered.

"What does she want?" Arthur asked once Merlin was close enough.

"She knows I have magic."

"What? You told her?"

"No. She felt my magic, the magic I used to create that scenery in the royal gardens."

"I know I felt it, only because I know your magic but how would she feel it?" he asked as he handed Merlin his sword who swapped it with another weapon.

"Arthur you know her Kingdoms accepts magic, she knows it when she sees and feels it."

"I hate that I am getting on with her so well."

"I know Arthur, I’m the same. Yes she knows of my magic but I feel safe with her in a way, knowing I can trust her."

Across the training ground Charlene watched Merlin and Arthur interact, how they looked at each other, the way their fingers brushed when they swapped weapons. She decided to watch them closely over the next few days hoping in a way what she saw was nothing more than friendship as she cared for Arthur and could see herself falling for him.

* * *

The first week of the visit Charlene had watched Arthur and Merlin closely and their looks when they thought no one was looking shared longing. Another thing she noticed also was that when Merlin knew he was out of Arthur’s sight he let his guard down, Merlin didn't look well at all.

Starting to know her way around the castle she went in search for Merlin to talk to him, ask him what was wrong, he may have more of Arthur’s attention than she did and even though she didn't like that it didn't stop her worrying.

She turned a corner in time to see someone who was carrying washing drop to the floor in a dead faint, rushing over and lifting her dress to kneel, placing her hand on the persons face and turning it she gasped to see it was Merlin.

Merlin groaned when he felt himself coming to, opening his eyes he saw Princess Charlene leaning over him. "Merlin you need help."

"I am fine."

"You are pregnant."

"What? How -"

"Merlin I know of powerful sorcerers who can get pregnant, I also know the baby can drain your magic and unless you get some help not only can you lose your baby but your own life as well."

"No. I can’t. I..." Merlin moaned as he once again passed out.

"Merlin. Merlin!" looking up Charlene looked down the long corridor. "Someone help me!" she shouted.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur left the throne room with Lancelot. "I can't believe my father actually congratulated you. I mean he doesn't like it that a knight is married to a servant and you know he has shown it but when you told him Gwen is five months along I can't believe he congratulated you."

"I know. Thank you for coming with me. I was so nervous."

"I could tell, all those nerves for nothing. Are you and Gwen are going to start telling people now?"

"Yes, Gwen wanted to wait until she started showing before telling everyone in case, well, just in case."

Arthur laughed and was about to answer when he heard a shout. "Someone help me!"

"That’s Charlene." he said and took off at a run, Lancelot quickly following.

Arthur turned the corner and skidded to a halt when he saw Charlene on her knees leaning over Merlin. "No." Arthur whispered before running quickly over and skidded to a halt and dropped to his knees. "Charlene what happened?"

"I just turned the corner and saw him drop. I manage to wake him but he passed out not long after. We need to get him to Gaius."

"I will go and tell Gaius." Lancelot said as he hurried away.

Arthur silently thanked him as it gave him the chance to pick Merlin up and hold him close. Arthur moved his arms under the sorcerer and carefully picked him up holding him close to his chest, Charlene walking so far in front. "I need to get my father Arthur, trust me on this I will see you in Gaius’ quarters."

Arthur frowned wondering what King Jacob has to do with this but that didn't matter, all that mattered to him was Merlin in his arms, he picked up the pace as he placed a kiss on the brunets forehead.

Arthur hurried into Gaius’ quarters and placed Merlin carefully down on the bed. "What is wrong with him Gaius?"

"Please Arthur I need to check him."

* * *

Charlene hurried to the chambers where her father was staying and knocked twice before walking in. "Father?"

"My daughter is everything alright?"

"I am fine father but we need to talk."

King Jacob walked over to his daughter and helped her sit at the table before joining her. "What is wrong daughter of mine?"

"It is Merlin."

The King frowned. "Prince Arthur’s servant?"

"Yes. Father I am worried about him, he needs our help."

"How so?"

"Father he has magic, only Gaius and Arthur know of this, he is powerful and pregnant."

"Pregnant. That is rare."

"Father he has passed out, he hasn't been looking well and if we don't help not only could he lose his baby but also his own life."

The King nodded and stood up. "Then we will help him. I have seen Arthur respects his servant so helping him will work more in your favour to him wanting you my daughter."

Charlene smiled sadly. "Father I am sorry but I don't think I can."

"Can’t what?"

"Marry Arthur."

"Why not. Do you not like him?"

"I do father and I could fall for him."

"Then what is the problem."

"Father ever since we have arrived I have spent nearly all of my time with him and... remember auntie Clara. How so in love she was with her first husband but it was an unhappy marriage that ended quickly as -"

"He had eyes for another and his heart belonged to them." Jacob finished.

"Yes father. I don't want to feel the same way as auntie Clara I want to get out before I get in too deep."

Jacob smiled and helped his daughter up and kissed her on the forehead. "I knew I raised a smart girl." he said making his daughter laugh.

"Father I believe it is Merlin who has Arthur’s heart and Arthur who has Merlin’s and I believe it is Arthur’s baby Merlin is carrying. Please father we need to help them."

"And we will daughter but we need to think things through as well. Uther won't accept magic that is why the only way we could do this was for you and Arthur to marry. But this is good; we play this right we might, with a bit of luck, leave here with an invitation to Arthur and Merlin's wedding."

"What? How?"

"Trust your father, darling, trust your father, now let us go and help Merlin and Arthur."

* * *

Arthur jumped when the door to Gaius’ quarters opened and Charlene and her father came walking in. "Gaius my daughter has told me everything I am here to help."

"Father they don't know I know everything only Merlin does." Charlene said as she closed the door behind her, she turned and walked up to Arthur. "You must trust me and my father Arthur we are here to help."

"You didn’t call me your Prince."

Charlene smiled. "As much as I would have liked it Arthur that is because you are not, you are Merlin’s Prince, not mine."

"What do you -?"

"Ar- Arthur?" Merlin moaned.

Forgetting all those in the room Arthur turned and dropped to his knees taking Merlin’s hand in his. "Merlin please don't do that to me again. I can't lose you."

"I see what you mean daughter." King Jacob said as he watched the scene before him.

"Charlene I -" Arthur started.

"Arthur it's alright, I have known for a few days your heart belongs to another and with the looks you gave each other when you thought no one was watching and the sly touches I knew it had to be Merlin and trust me Arthur I am fine with it, more than fine. Yes I could see myself marrying you but finding this out I wanted out before I got in too deep. No matter who you are you can not compete with someone else’s first love."

"I do like you Charlene, just not in the way I do Merlin."

"That’s fine Arthur me and my father have come to help but before we do I think it is best if we all leave and let Merlin tell you just remember I found out as I watched him and have experience with this he didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Arthur asked.

"Let us all wait outside while Merlin tells Arthur." King Jacob said as he walked outside, everyone following.

As soon as the door closed behind the last one to leave Arthur sat on the bed when Merlin sat up. "Merlin what’s going on?"

"Arthur I wanted to tell you this as soon as I found out but I couldn't, you must understand that I couldn't tell you as you had to marry and still do have to marry Charlene I was going to tell you as soon as you wed otherwise you would have tried to get out of it."

"What is it Merlin?"

"I once told you before Charlene arrived, it was when you had found out you had to marry her and were trying to find ways of getting out of it we were on the training field at the time."

"I remember, you said something to make me laugh."

"I told you I was pregnant with your child."

Arthur smiled. "That’s it. I couldn't remember what it was. I told you if only."

"Arthur... I am pregnant. Being a powerful sorcerer helps a lot but a few week ago I fainted and Lancelot finding me carried me here with the help of Gwen and Morgana who knew that I wouldn't want you to see me as you would have only worried, it was after I awoke that Gaius told me I was pregnant."

"You’re serious?"

"Yes Arthur. Please, please don't be mad at me I wanted to tell you but couldn't because if I did then you would have definitely pulled out of the marriage and you need to marry her to stop a war."

"I understand Merlin. I don't like it but I understand."

"Don't like what?"

"That you felt the need to lie to me, that you had to go through this without me just because my father won't accept magic."

"You are not mad at me then?"

"Oh sweetheart I never could be mad at you." Arthur said as he pulled the brunet into his arms. "I love you so much Merlin it hurts. Being with you I thought I had everything but you have given me the one thing I thought I would never be able to have with me having a male lover. Children."

Merlin laughed before wincing.

"Merlin?" Arthur not letting go turned to face the door. "Gaius!"

The door opened and Gaius, Charlene, Jacob and Lancelot came walking in, Lancelot being last in closed the door behind him.

"We can help you Merlin." Jacob said as he moved closer to the bed. "You need to trust my daughter and I."

"I do."

Jacob smiled and beckoned his daughter forward. "The reason you passed out Merlin and are weak is because your baby is feeding on your magic, you must be about three months along. The females in our family have a gift that is passed down from mother to daughter they help men who get pregnant, during their three month mark their baby starts to evolve more and needs their parents magic to help it evolve more this will last for two weeks, you have already had it for a week, for the next week Charlene will be working with you and helping you Merlin. My daughter doesn't have proper magic herself but magic to help you if you will let her." King Jacob explained.

Charlene moved over to the bed and sat on the edge taking Merlin’s hand. "Now I know, everything will be fine. Trust me."

Jacob smiled and kissed his daughter’s forehead. "I will leave you to it, when you have finished helping Merlin I want you daughter of mine along with Arthur and Merlin to meet me in the throne room."

Arthur frowned. "What for?"

"You will see." King Jacob said, smiling as he left.

Charlene turned back to Merlin and smiled at him. "May I?" she asked, looking at the sorcerer’s stomach.

"You may." Merlin smiled.

Charlene smiled and placed her hand on Merlin's stomach, laughing a little when she felt a flutter.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I felt a flutter. It is your baby."

"Is that what it is? I have felt that a lot but just put it down to the feeling I always get when I see Arthur or if he is near or smiles."

Arthur turned to face Merlin and made him laugh when he gave him his best smile.

Charlene laughed. "I am glad I spotted it when I did. I had an auntie who married someone whose heart belonged to another. I couldn't live like that."

"You spotted us?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I saw the looks you gave each other when you thought no one was looking. That first night Arthur I now know you didn't look happy because someone else was dancing with Merlin."

"That’s right. He is mine."

"How do you think I felt Arthur? I was going to leave until Gwaine pulled me back and told me to dance."

Arthur placed his arm around Merlin and kissed the side of his head.

Charlene smiled. "Arthur can you place your hand on Merlin’s stomach?"

Arthur did as he was asked and Merlin saw Charlene’s eyes glow purple. "Purple?" he asked.

"Yes. It shows that the baby recognises Arthur as the father." she explained as she moved her hand back. "Okay that is it for now." she said. "You still need plenty of rest Merlin as you are still weak, by the time me and my father leave you will be fine."

"But if this happens again in a few months -"

"Then I will be here within three days I promise. I’d like to think we are friends."

"Oh we are. I must admit before you came here I hated you as you were to marry Arthur but when you came I hated that I liked you because I wasn't supposed to." Merlin said, Arthur nodding in agreement making Charlene laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

King Jacob walked into the throne room and up to Uther who stood up when he saw him enter. "Jacob is everything alright?" Uther asked.

"Yes. I would like to know more about the Kingdom and who better to ask then the man who rules it."

Uther chuckled. "What do you want to know?"

"Can we walk and talk?" Jacob asked.

"Of course. You can see more of the castle."

As they left the throne room together Jacob started talking. "I noticed how a couple of your knights are together romantically."

"That would be Gwaine and Percival." Uther answered.

"Do you allow it then? Same sex relationships?"

"Yes as long as they are not constantly all over each other and get heated at banquets and such. I don't see a problem with it. It’s like my wife used to say when people asked her why she was with me."

"Her answer?" Jacob asked.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. She was a Princess you see. I didn't inherit this Kingdom I won it."

"So you weren’t a royal until you won this Kingdom and became King?"

"No. The most I was was a noble. My father was a knight and took orders all his life and got nothing in return, I didn't want that. I was King when I met Ygraine but her and her family knew I wasn't royal when I met her, Ygraine didn't mind as she saw past how I acted, she knew the real me, the me I rarely show, haven't shown since she died, Arthur has seen bits of me but that is it."

"I know of how you rule this Kingdom Uther, rule it as you don't like or accept magic."

"No I don't. Magic took my wife."

"I was led to believe it was childbirth that killed your wife."

"That too."

"A life for a life. Who was saved for your wife to die?"

Uther sighed. "My son was born."

Jacob nodded. "I worry whether my daughter will be safe here."

"Safe? Of course she will why wouldn't she be."

"She possesses magic Uther. It is what is passed through all the women in our family."

"I am willing to make an exception for her. Twenty odd years I have hated magic blamed it for losing my wife; I have seen nothing but dark and bad magic since."

"You have made it known about your hatred of magic Uther, those who have magic who you have had killed their families have lashed out making you hate magic even more. Magic is like a sword, only as evil and as dark as the person who possesses it."

Uther nodded.

"Our Kingdoms will get along a lot better Uther and you will have more respect and less death threats from people if you accept magic I trust you know that."

"I didn't."

"Uther I had a visit from my daughter earlier on, she has confided in me that she can not marry Arthur."

Uther stopped. "Why not? My son -"

"Is in love with another Uther, has been for a long time. My daughter is very clever and not blind, she can see his heart belongs to another and that he has their heart also. Uther our children were only marrying to make peace among both our Kingdoms but now I know you are considering accepting magic I am happy that my daughter doesn't have to marry your son as she will always be second best and I know if you had a daughter you would only want the best for her."

Uther looked closely at Jacob. "You are a very clever man Jacob and talk a lot of sense; you must be as you have me Uther Pendragon considering accepting magic."

Jacob laughed. "I bet you will be accepting it before me and my daughter leave in the next two weeks."

"I don't know about that."

"Oh I do Uther. I do."

"The person who has captured my son’s heart then. Who is she?" he asked when they started walking again.

"You really want to know Uther?"

"Yes I do. You say they have been in love for a few months?"

"Try a couple of years." Jacob answered as he stopped once more outside Gaius’ quarters.

"Really? Well who is she?"

"Not she Uther. He."

"He? My son is in love with a man? But he needs an heir?"

"That he does. And trust me when I say him having one is no problem as your first grandchild has already been conceived."

"What!?"

Arthur looked up when he heard his father just outside the door. Merlin went to move but was stopped by Charlene. "No Merlin you are too weak, please just trust my father."

"Yes Uther. Arthur and his love both knew this but put it aside and was willing to do what they thought would be best for the Kingdom." Jacob said.

"Okay so not only is my son in love with a man but this man is also pregnant?"

"Yes. Pregnant because he is a sorcerer, a powerful one and before you think it no he hasn't used his magic to get Arthur to fall for him, the only time he has used his magic is to save not only Arthur’s life but yours as well and the Kingdom."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Have you heard of the sorcerer Emrys?"

"The sorcerer who all other evil ones fear?"

"Yes. Who do you think it is who has won Arthur’s heart?"

"And where does he live?" Uther asked.

"He lives here in the castle."

"He goes under a different name." Uther guessed.

"Yes he does, who you know him as that is his name."

"Where is he?"

Jacob smiled. "Just on the other side of the door."

Uther opened the door with a bang and froze when he saw Charlene sat on a chair by the bed on the bed was Arthur with Merlin who was looking weak in his arms. "Merlin? He is the one you love? He is Emrys? He is carrying my first grandchild?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Sire... I..."

Arthur held Merlin tighter. "Father I will fight for him."

Uther sighed and looked behind him at Jacob who nodded and gave him a small smile before he walked further into the room. "Son you don't have to. Has Merlin lost your child?"

Arthur too shocked for words at his father’s sudden change in attitude just started leaving Merlin to answer. "No. I nearly did though and it is thanks to Princess Charlene here that I haven't, the baby is draining my magic and the kind of magic the Princess has she has been helping me and another couple of weeks I will be fine as will your grandchild."

"You a servant and my son the Prince are in love?"

"Yes."

"You are the powerful sorcerer Emrys?"

"Yes."

"And you are pregnant even though you are a man?"

"Yes."

Uther nodded slowly. "I need a drink." he said as he turned and left.

When Uther left King Jacob looked at Gaius. "Now it is your turn friend." he said.

Gaius chuckled and left the visiting King and his daughter alone with Arthur and Merlin. Arthur looked up at Jacob. "What’s Gaius going to do?" he asked.

"I saw Gaius on the way to talk to Uther and explained it all. Gaius knows him better than anyone here, now it is turn to voice the right words to Uther."

"So all we have to do now is wait?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, while we are though why don't you tell me and my daughter all about the both of you." Jacob said as he sat down.

Arthur laughed and held Merlin closer. "It all began when..."

* * *

Gaius walked into the Kings chambers to find him sat at the table drinking from a goblet. "Have you had many of them sire?"

"This is the first one."

"Sire may I speak?"

"You may Gaius. I would like to know what you think about all of this. Did you know Merlin was a sorcerer?"

"Yes I did sire. He didn't choose magic he was born with it. May I be the first to congratulate you on becoming a grandparent?"

Uther shook his head. "How is this possible Gaius? Men do not get pregnant."

"Men like you and me no. Merlin who is very powerful, yes."

"But how could Arthur do this? He is to marry Charlene and he has not only gave his heart to another but a servant, a man and has also got him pregnant."

"Uther forgive my boldness but I remember you not even being royal when Ygraine fell for you, she fell in love with you and wanted you for you and was prepared to fight to keep you, it seems Arthur is just like his mother in that way. As for him being a man what was it Ygraine always used to say when people questioned her about you?"

At this Uther chuckled at remembering what Ygraine would say the look she would give the people who asked as though they were stupid.

"Sire the only reason Arthur and Charlene were to marry is because you won't accept magic, you were willing to accept it when Charlene was to marry Arthur why not with Merlin and I know they are both male but you also allow that as Gwaine and Percival are proof of that. You need Arthur to have an heir and there is one on the way."

"I know that."

"Uther you will still have made peace with the Kingdom if you accept this and let Arthur marry Merlin. Imagine what would happen if you let that happen, not only would King Jacob’s Kingdom be in peace with this one but other Kingdoms that accept magic as well. Not only that you make Merlin court sorcerer when they marry and those who use magic for evil and try and harm or kill you and Arthur they wouldn't dare if they knew not only have you accepted magic but have Emrys the most powerful sorcerer on your side." Gaius said, grinning when he saw that Uther was actually thinking about it.

"That’s true. You make a very good point Gaius. Arthur may have actually saved us and the Kingdom from any future ruins that could have arisen. Do you think Jacob will go for it then? If I accept magic instead of Arthur marrying Charlene?"

"I believe he would sire."

Uther nodded. "Gaius can you let Jacob know I want to see him in the throne room to discuss peace talks?"

Gaius smiled. "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin was just drifting off to sleep in Arthur’s arms, Jacob and Charlene talking quietly when the door opened and Gaius walked in. "Gaius. How did it go?" Arthur asked.

"Better than I hoped for Uther wants to see King Jacob now to discuss peace talks hoping he would be alright if he would accept that instead of their children marrying Uther accepting magic like Jacob suggested in the first place."

Arthur laughed and got up and hugged Gaius. "I can't believe it Gaius I don't know how you do it." he laughed.

Jacob chuckled. "Come daughter. Let us leave the happy couple to it."

Charlene smiled and linked arms with her father. "I think I will go and find Morgana and talk with her while you talk with the King."

"Later daughter of mine you are coming with me."

* * *

King Jacob walked into the throne room with his daughter behind him. "Uther I am told you wanted to see me."

"Yes I have given it a lot of thought and I would like to stop living in the past. I want to accept magic."

Jacob chuckled. "Oh this is good news. I was hoping you would change your mind as I don't want my daughter marrying someone who loves another."

"You don't mind them not marrying then?" Uther asked.

"Of course not, we will be here for another two weeks whilst my daughter helps Merlin. In that time I can help you with lifting the ban on magic and whatever else I can help you with."

* * *

One hour later when both Uther and Jacob were happy with what they had discussed and decided, Uther left in search for his son to tell him the news. Halfway to Gaius’ quarters he came across Arthur who was walking towards him, Merlin in his arms.

"Father?"

"I was just coming to see you, well both of you actually."

"Well Gaius said Merlin needs to be comfortable so I am taking him to my bed so he can rest proper."

Uther merely nodded and changed direction to follow his son. Once they got to Arthur’s chambers Uther walked in and stood by the door watching his son closely. He placed Merlin down gently on the bed, sitting him up and doing his pillows behind him.

"Arthur I am fine your father is waiting for you, besides you shouldn't do this to me. It is I that should do it for you."

"I want to Merlin. Are you comfortable?"

"Yes thank you."

Arthur smiled and walked over to Uther. "Is anything wrong father?"

"Nothing wrong son, quite the opposite. I have just been talking with King Jacob and we have come to an agreement and sign the peace treaty this evening. He first asked me to accept magic and when I told him I didn't trust or like magic we settled on you marrying Charlene. But I am happy to tell you that you don't have to marry Charlene now."

"I don't?"

"No son. You can marry the one you love which I now know is Merlin here."

Arthur looked from Merlin who had a shocked look on his face to his father. "Father you mean it?"

"Yes."

"What about Charlene and King Jacob?"

"I am going to lift the ban on magic Arthur I was going to have to do something about it as Charlene holds a certain type of magic that helps pregnant men, not that I knew that men could get pregnant."

"Believe me sire neither did I until Gaius confirmed that was what I am." Merlin lied. He knew they could but with Uther just starting to come around he didn't want to risk Uther saying Merlin knew and planned it to trap him.

"When you are better Merlin I would like to make you a lord and make you court sorcerer."

"Sire... Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Merlin said, letting the tear escape from his eye.

Arthur smiled and walked over to Merlin and kissed his forehead. "I know you are already a lord but at least now it will be out there for everyone to know."

"What?" Uther asked. "Merlin is a noble?"

"Um no. My father was a dragonlord when he died the title was then passed down to me as to goes down from father to son."

"Who was your father?"

"Father do you really have to know all this?"

"Yes son."

Merlin sighed. "Balinor."

"Bal- Merlin... I’m sorry. I will leave you to rest and see you both tonight at the peace treaty signing." and with that he made to leave but stopped when he reached the door, turning back to them both. "And Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?"

"No more serving, once you are better you will be going straight to court sorcerer."

"Thank you sire."

When Uther left Arthur turned to Merlin who looked stunned. "Did that just really happen?" the brunet asked.

Arthur chuckled and sat on the bed holding Merlin in his arms. "Yes sweetheart it did."

* * *

That evening at the banquet Merlin stayed by Arthur’s side, well he really had no choice, Merlin had told Arthur he was feeling 　a bit better and if he needed to then he would sit but he might as well have been talking to the table.

"Arthur the King needs you present while he signs the peace treaty as you are to stand by them for when you are King." Leon said, "and don't worry about Merlin I won't leave his side." the knight added.

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled at him and kissed him. "Go Arthur."

When Arthur walked away Merlin turned to Leon. "You told Arthur you won't leave my side."

"I did."

"You said nothing about me leaving your side."

"Must have slipped my mind." Leon said, a small smile on his face.

Merlin laughed. "Thank you." he said and started to walk around, he watched as Uther signed the treaty followed by Jacob doing the same once done they both turned to face each other and shook hands making everyone around them start to applaud.

* * *

Once done Arthur with a smile on his face turned to look over his shoulder at Merlin and found Leon stood on his own and marched over there. "Leon where is Merlin? You said you wouldn't leave his side."

"That I did and I haven't left his side, it is Merlin who left my side."

"I hate Morgana." he snapped causing Leon to laugh as he went in search for Merlin.

"Arthur what’s wrong?"

Arthur turned to see Charlene stood there. "I can't find Merlin anywhere."

"He is just outside those doors getting some fresh air."

"Oh thank you." Arthur said as he made to walk outside only to be stopped by Charlene once more. "Merlin is fine out there Arthur."

"Not on his own he isn't."

"Merlin isn't on his own."

"He isn't? Then who is with him?"

"Look around Arthur, who else is missing?"

Arthur looked around and saw only one other person besides Merlin missing. "Father."

"Yes. He wanted to talk to Merlin so they went outside for some fresh air and peace and quiet."

* * *

Outside Merlin sat on the nearby low wall and took a deep breath. "Is everything alright sire?"

"Oh... Yes Merlin, just getting my head round things."

"Anything I can help you with sire?"

"I’m unsure for the first time in a while."

"Let me guess, about my magic, all magic, me being pregnant, unsure if you have just done the right thing?"

"You seem very wise Merlin I always thought you to be a bumbling idiot."

Merlin smiled. "It was all an act sire to throw you all off so you would never suspect anything."

Uther chuckled. "I’m sure it was."

"It worked though, worked well enough to fool a very wise man all of those years."

"Merlin I’m far from wise, but I must ask just what you have done for my kingdom?"

Merlin smiled, he was talking about fooling Arthur but if that is what Uther wanted to believe. "Saved it many times. Saved yours and Arthur’s life, when Arthur nearly died from the questing beast, it was me. I went to the isle of the blessed, traded my life for his only Nimueh went to take my mothers, she turned up here gravely ill, I went to meet her again to trade my life for hers but Gaius beat me to it, when I got there Gaius was already dead, in anger I killed her which brought Gaius back to life."

"You would die for my son?"

"Yes."

"You must love him very much."

"With all my heart."

Uther smiled. "Tell me what was your first thought of my son?"

"I hated him. He was a bully."

"But you still saved his life?"

"Yes. I was told of my destiny and that he was it."

"Who told you?"

"The great dragon." Merlin said, wincing a little as he shifted.

"The Great Dragon? How?"

"I am a dragonlord sire. He called out to me, told me of my destiny and that my destiny is Arthur."

"And just how did you get by the guards?"

Merlin chuckled and leaned over. "Magic. I don't want to get the guards into to trouble but it wasn't exactly hard as all the do is sit and play cards or dice."

Uther rolled his eyes. "And just what is it the dragon said to you to make you not hate my son?"

"That he is my destiny that he will make a great King but first he needs someone to smooth out his rougher edges so to speak as when I first met him he was spoiled, bullying others because he could as he was the Prince, he even started a fight with me and got me to fight back just so he could throw me in jail, yet the Arthur you see now is nothing like that."

"I have seen the changes in my son." Uther smiled. "When did you know of your love for him?"

"Not long after. When I started to get to know the Arthur behind closed doors, the Arthur he didn't allow anyone to see."

"Arthur behind closed doors?"

"Yes, surely the person you show your people isn't the person you really are when alone. Being King you can't show emotions or cry only in private, can not show you are scared and worried sometimes."

"I’m afraid I don’t know any other way since I lost my wife. I am who you see all the time."

"I believe that will soon change and a certain someone will change it for you." Merlin smiled.

"Oh and just who would that be?"

"Your grandchild sire."

"Merlin!"

Merlin and Uther turned to see Arthur hurrying over to them. "You left Leon’s side I was worried."

Merlin smiled. "I am alright Arthur I have just been getting some fresh air whilst talking to your father."

"Shall I leave you both alone then?" Arthur asked looking at Uther.

"I shall leave the choice up to you Merlin." Uther replied.

Merlin smiled. "I am fine where I am Arthur unless you need to get back sire?" Merlin added looking at Uther.

"I’m happy to keep you company if that is what you wish."

Arthur looked back and forth, they were both either too polite to say no or they wanted to spend time with each other. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur go back and enjoy the banquet."

"Make sure you don't stay out here too late as I need your help for when I retire, you are still my servant and answer to me."

Merlin laughed. "When I have ever done that, the only time I do that is when I answer you back."

Arthur smiled. "Alright darling."

Merlin blushed. "Arthur!"

But Arthur merely laughed and headed back inside.

"Do you still love him?" Uther chuckled.

"Very much so."

Uther smiled.

Merlin stood up and made to walk forwards a little and stumbled, his hand on his stomach.

"Careful Merlin." Uther said taking hold of Merlin's arm so he didn't fall.

"If I stand and rest here can you get Princess Charlene please Sire. I think I have walked about too much I am supposed to be resting in bed still for another day. And whatever you do don't let on to Arthur please?"

"Of course not. 　I’ll go and get her for you now."

"Thank you." Merlin breathed, his eyes tightly shut as he sat down on the wall. "Stupid Merlin, you should be resting." he said to himself.

"Excuse me Princess Charlene; may I have a word with you?" Uther asked.

Charlene smiled and excused herself from Morgana. "Of course sire. Can I help you with anything at all?"

Across the hall Arthur spotted his father and frowned, if he was in here who was outside with Merlin? He made his way over to ask his father.

"Merlin asked me to come and get you; it seems he has overdone it with the nights celebration." Uther informed her.

"Is he in pain or just uncomfortable?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"I think it might be a bit of both, he didn’t say much." Uther answered.

"What!?" Arthur shouted making Uther jump and turn around.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh Arthur, son where did you come from?"

"From across the room when I saw you come in without Merlin. Father where is he?"

"He’s still outside; he wished to get some air while I fetch Charlene here. He did not wish for you to know."

"Too late." Arthur said and rushed outside, Charlene and Uther following.

Merlin looked up when he heard his name called and saw Arthur running over to him. "No need to look so worried Arthur I am okay, it’s just because I haven't been resting like I should be. How did you know?"

"I saw father come in without you and went to ask when I overheard him telling Charlene." Arthur explained as he picked Merlin up. "How long have you been feeling discomfort?"

"Just now." Merlin said.

"I fear it may have been longer." Uther replied.

"Longer?" Arthur asked, looking from his father to his lover. "Which is it?" he asked.

"It has been longer Arthur." Merlin admitted.

"How long?"

"How about you discuss this when I have seen to Merlin." Charlene interrupted.

Arthur had carried Merlin inside with Charlene and Uther following soon to be followed by Gaius and King Jacob when they saw Arthur carrying Merlin. As soon as they stepped back into the throne room Uther told his people to carry on and enjoy the rest of their evening and all will be explained over the next couple of days.

* * *

Arthur laid Merlin on his bed when they entered his chambers and stood back with his father and watched as Charlene sat on the edge of the bed, one hand on Merlin's stomach the other on his forehead. King Jacob standing behind his daughter.

Uther looked down and saw Arthur making fists with his hands, his knuckles turning white, looking up to his face he saw Arthur biting his lip.

"Merlin will be fine son. If you carry on you won’t have a lip to bite."

"How do you know he will be fine? What if he isn't?"

Before Uther could answer Charlene stood up. "He is Arthur. He is sleeping now and he is not to leave this bed for at least two days he needs his strength back he pushed it too much tonight."

Arthur sighed with relief and hugged Charlene, thanking her before lying on the bed beside Merlin, both Kings, Charlene and Gaius taking that as their cue to leave.

* * *

It was three days later when Charlene came to sit with Merlin when Arthur went to train. After checking Merlin, telling him he was fine to walk about now, just not too much, Merlin was out of bed before Charlene could blink.

"Where are you going then?" Charlene asked as Merlin went behind the screen to get changed.

"I want some fresh air, proper fresh air."

"Proper fresh air?"

"Yeah. I told Arthur I wanted fresh air yesterday and he opened the window, picked me up and carried me to it."

Charlene laughed when Merlin stepped out from behind the screen topless, his growing stomach showing.

"Tops no longer fit?" Charlene asked.

"They do but they are tight."

Charlene smiled. "Want some company?" she asked, standing up when Merlin put one of Arthur’s tops on.

"You can do. You can tell Arthur should we see him that I am okay to be out."

* * *

They walked down the corridors and opened the doors, stepping outside Merlin breathed in. "Ah fresh air." he said making Charlene giggle.

"Where do you want to go then Merlin?"

"Walk around the lower town, market, see if Arthur is on the training field. See if he is working hard and training as much as he says he has been doing."

Linking arm in arm they both walked down the steps. After spending over one hour looking around the market and walking around the lower town they made their way to the training grounds. "Training and working hard my chubby arse!" Merlin said when they arrived on the training field. The knights were training and Arthur... Arthur was stood on the edge of the field his back to Merlin shouting at his knights, telling them what to do.

The knights spotting Merlin he put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet and turned around heading back to the castle. Getting so far they stopped when they saw Morgana in the courtyard patting a white horse.

"Charlene, Merlin, you are looking well."

"Thank you. I feel better now I am out getting some fresh air."

"Arthur told me what he did when you wanted some fresh air. The idiot. I told him what he was and he just looked at me stupid."

Merlin laughed.

"Charlene care to join me for a ride? There are plenty of horses for you to use."

"Yeah okay, will you be alright Merlin?"

"I’ll be fine, go on an extra-long ride for me. I miss it."

Charlene smiled and placed her hand on Merlin’s upper arm. "You rest plenty and go for a two hour walk a day you will be fine to do that next week."

That cheered Merlin up. "I will make sure I behave then."

* * *

Merlin had not long been back inside his and Arthur’s chambers when Arthur came in and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Merlin. "You are up and dressed."

"Yes. Charlene came to see me before going for a ride with Morgana and said it is fine and that I am fine. How are you?"

"I’m tired. My muscles are aching from training."

Merlin smirked. "Want me to kiss them better?"

"Oh yeah." Arthur said as he moved to sit on the bed properly, once he was Merlin straddled his thighs and began kissing his lips, small kisses, pulling back before moving forwards again.

Arthur pulled back. "Not that I am complaining but why are you kissing my lips? You said you will kiss my muscles, the ones that are aching from training."

"And that is what I am doing. The only muscle you used at training was your mouth as I stood not far behind you with Charlene and watched you shout at your knights telling them what to do."

Arthur only heard one part of that. "You’ve been outside?"

"Yes Charlene said I was well enough to and accompanied me until she met and joined Morgana on a horse ride."

"Are you still going to kiss my sore muscle better?"

Merlin laughed. "No. I am going to rest."

"I will go and talk to my father then."

"Arthur your father is in a meeting just him and Jacob."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because mine no longer fit and it is all your fault!"

"My fault? Why?"

"You got me pregnant."

"It takes two Merlin."

Merlin snapped his head to face Arthur and shoved him off the bed and towards the door. "Get out! Go on, out!" Merlin used his magic to open the door and shoved Arthur out of it.

"Merlin, Merlin plea-" Arthur was cut short when the door was slammed in his face. "Merlin!" he yelled pounding on the door.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned to see his father and King Jacob stood there. "What have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Alright. What did you say?" King Jacob asked.

"All I asked him is if he was wearing one of my tops."

"Yes?" Uther asked.

"He said he was and had to and said it was all my fault."

"Yes?" Uther questioned further.

"I asked him how he worked that one out and he told me that it is my fault as I got him pregnant."

Uther closed his eyes. "Arthur son please tell me you didn't say what I think you said."

"What?"

"That it takes two."

"Well it does!"

"Of course it does but you don't tell him that. Son I know I haven't talked much about your mother but I am now, let me tell you all what to and what not to say." he said as he led Arthur away.

Once alone King Jacob knocked on the door. "Merlin? Uther has taken Arthur away it is just me. Open up."

After a few minutes Merlin unlocked and opened the door slightly, checking around to make sure it was just King Jacob before opening the door and letting the visiting King inside.

* * *

Once the throne room doors were closed behind Uther and Arthur, Uther gestured for Arthur to sit at the table beside him as he piled up the documents and placed them on one side before turning to his son.

"How are things with Merlin Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his father incredulously. "Are you seriously asking that question after what just happened? You were there, you saw!" Arthur stood up. "I need to see Merlin."

"You’ll only make matters worse, let Merlin calm down son."

Arthur sighed and sat back down. "You don't know Merlin."

"No but I have dealt with a pregnant woman, they are not to be messed with."

"Father what should I do?"

"Well the thing that always worked with your mother was thinking before I spoke and she did a shiny thing or two if she was really mad. I can never understand why a small shiny object would have her so interested. She reminded me of a bird in those moments."

Arthur smiled. "Father I am happy to hear stories about mum I really am but right now that doesn't help me in getting Merlin to open our door."

Uther rolled his eyes. "You are far too much like me son. While dealing with a pregnant ... anybody you have to be careful of what you say, do and even how you act because even the littlest thing could set them off, and I’m sure dealing with one of magic might not be in your favour if you piss him off."

"Father how did you get mother back on side?"

"Like I said shiny things, son they always made her happy. Plus I learned to think before I spoke to her, I never lied, never complained and most of all never even let her hear the word ‘fat’ out of my mouth, I remember once a man of the council had told your mother she was getting so big." Uther laughed. "You should have seen his face when she let into him; I believe she left with him balls. Your mother was a lovely and kind person but if anyone so much as said big or round she went for their throats."

Arthur laughed. "Merlin doesn't wear jewellery; all he will be wearing is his bonding ring when we marry." Arthur said as he looked down at the table.

Uther shifted in his seat uncomfortable with the topic at hand. "Have you tried to give him jewellery? Or maybe he would like something of Magic, a book perhaps."

"Father where would I get a magic book from? It has been banned for over twenty years."

"I’m not sure, Gaius may know of somewhere, I was once told that there was a secret room hidden within the walls of this castle that content old books on magic, but was never able to find it. Maybe you will have more luck."

"And you are going to lift the ban?"

"Of course, I have made a treaty and I will stick by it. I do not wish my grandson to be killed because of my law."

"Grandson? Father we could be having a girl."

"Either way my point still stands, now what is it you will do to get Merlin to open the door to you?"

"Go to Gaius and get a magic book. I also want the royal seamstress to measure Merlin up for some new clothes as he is having to wear mine as his don’t fit with him showing. How do I introduce him to the royal seamstress and tell him he is to have new clothes without it sounding as though I am calling him fat or anything, which I am not."

Uther laughed and patted his son on the shoulder. "Son that is a losing battle, I would not start it if I were you. I did with your mother and I was not allowed near her for a month. You must have it be his idea not yours, but you must not push it or say anything about it. It has to be him. And I wouldn’t sound too happy when he does."

Arthur nodded as he stood up. "Okay, thank you father." Arthur got to the door and looked over his shoulder at Uther who had moved the documents in front of him. "Father? You helping me just now... does that mean you are warming up to Merlin?"

"Slowly." was all Uther said.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur had gone to Gaius and asked about the secret room and how his father had told him of the secret room. After sitting and thinking about it Gaius had gave Arthur directions on how to get there from Gaius’ quarters before setting off to do his rounds as he was already late.

"But Gaius what if I get lost?"

"You have lived here all your life Arthur I have faith that you won’t." the physician called back to the Prince over his shoulder.

Arthur followed Gaius’ directions but still came up empty handed, the place where the door should have been was nothing but a wall in a dead end part of the castle, Arthur retraced his steps but once again ended up back at the corner. Arthur sighted and threw the paper to the ground before leaning back onto the bookcase, for a moment Arthur thought that the books could be magic seeing as no one comes to this part of the castle but thought better of it.

"Oh this stupid." he snapped, lifting his hand and hitting the candle holder on the wall and jumped back when it turned and a small piece of the wall did a full turn, moving the candle holder again Arthur walked through and had a look around, there were books and books, all the shelves were covered in them, Arthur picked up a few and saw that they were indeed magic books. Sneezing from the dust, he smiled, an idea coming to mind Arthur left the room and went in search for some servants.

* * *

That evening Arthur went to his and Merlin’s chambers and as surprised to find them unlocked, he walked in and saw Merlin stood by the window looking at the view. "Merlin love? Can I come in?"

"It is your room as much as mine, in fact more your room than mine."

Arthur walked over and placed his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, taking it as a good sign when Merlin didn't bat his hand away. "I am sorry for this afternoon Merlin; I opened my mouth before thinking."

"Something you have always done since I met you."

Arthur moved forwards more, both his arms now going around Merlin, his hands resting on the sorcerer’s stomach, his chest against his back. "Merlin I have a surprise for you, my way of saying I am sorry for what I say and hope you can forgive me for it."

Merlin turned in Arthur’s arms. "Is it far? I can only be on my feet a couple of hours a day and standing here looking out the window I have just about done my two hours for today."

"Then there is only one way to get you there."

Before Merlin could ask Arthur picked him up and carried him from the room. "I have been talking with my father and he is to lift the ban on magic within the next few days, father actually told me of this what I am to show you."

"Arthur what are you on about? Where are we going? I haven't been to this part of the castle."

"Hopefully you will be spending more time here if you like it."

"More time here? Am I to have separate rooms?"

Arthur stopped walking. "No love, you couldn't be further from the truth. I just don't sleep well without you." he said, kissing Merlin before he carried on walking.

* * *

After ten minutes Arthur stopped. "We’re here."

Merlin looked around. "Arthur we are nowhere, this is a deserted corridor."

"Correction, it was a deserted corridor. Pull the candle holder towards you love."

Merlin frowned but did as he was asked and jumped in Arthur’s arms when the wall started to move and Arthur stepped inside and placed Merlin on his feet.

"Arthur...?"

"Yes darling?"

"What is this?"

"This is all for you. Father, after asking his advice said I should get you something you would love and told me of this secret room and that I am to give you a magic book, I saw the room and it is all magic in here Merlin, all these books they are all magic, I got the servants to clean it all up so it can be your room to come to whenever you want to be alone, or read or get away from it all or just to relax. Whatever you want sweetheart it is all yours."

"I... don’t ... know what to say."

"How about ‘I accept this as your apology and forgive you’?" Arthur asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You found this on your own, no help from anyone? I still can’t believe that I know you Arthur." Merlin smiled. "You can’t even get dressed without someone to help you."

"No. Father told me when I asked advice to show I am sorry by giving you a gift like he did with mother, he told me of a magic book in a secret room. He didn't know where it was and told me to ask Gaius. I asked Gaius and he directed me here I got it open by leaning on the candle holder. I saw all of these magic books and asked the servants to give it a clean. I thought why give you one book when I can give you a room full of magic. Something that is just yours."

Merlin smiled. "You do know that the next time you piss me off this room is going to be hard to beat, and we both know there will be a next time." Merlin laughed. "Whatever will you do to get in my good books after that? This room is unbeatable."

"I will just make sure to never piss you off again and will be learning to think before I speak. So? Am I forgiven?"

"You are, but I don’t think you’ll ever learn to think first. I look forward to seeing how you beat this room." Merlin smirked.

"It is a good surprise then? I know you can only be on your feet a couple of hours a day and from our chambers to here and back is about one hours walk."

"Well that don’t matter. I’ll send you off to get me a book while I’m on my bed rest."

Arthur laughed. "I will be more than happy to. Are we okay again now?"

"We will be if you get me that book on the table?" Merlin said pointing.

Arthur laughed and walked forwards and after looking at both books he picked up the book with the Blue cover leaving the Brown one on the table and handed it to Merlin.

"No, not that one, the Brown one."

"Oh. Sorry." Arthur said as he swapped books and gave Merlin the other one.

"Thank you."

"We okay now then darling?"

"Mmm... yes of course whatever you say." Merlin said his head in the book.

"Merlin!"

"What?" Merlin snapped.

"I asked you a question and you weren’t listening properly." Arthur sighed.

"But I answered, so now I’m going back to my room to read." Merlin replied.

Arthur gave a small smile. He always loved to call Merlin darling as it always made him blush and he loved to see his Merlin blush, he knew today was the first time he hadn't. Calling him darling was Arthur knowing he had been forgiven but Merlin had just snapped. He knew he had to do more to be forgiven, just had to think what. Sighing he slowly walked forwards and picked Merlin up. "Let’s get you back Merlin." he said and walked from the room, heading back to their chambers.

"What’s wrong with your face? I thought you would be happy."

"I am happy." Arthur gave a small smile. "See?"

"Tell that to your eyes, I know you Arthur, I know when you're faking. Didn’t you want me to forgive you?"

"Yes I did. I really did." Arthur answered, giving Merlin a small kiss on the cheek.

"So you should be happy happy not fake happy seeing as I have forgiven you."

"Merlin I am happy really. You say you want to go back to our chambers now? Or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"You're a prat."

Arthur frowned. "Why? What have I done?"

Merlin laughed. "Never mind. You can take me to Morgana if that’s alright."

"Of course. I will take you there now."

* * *

As soon as Arthur left Merlin with Morgana Merlin looked at the seer. "Did Arthur seem happy to you?"

"Why?"

"Well before when me and him have fought and I have forgiven him he seems very happy doesn't he."

"Yes. Gets on my nerves sometimes with it."

"Well I have just forgiven him for something."

Morgana frowned. "How he looked, you couldn't have done."

"That’s what I mean. I did and he said he is fine."

Morgana sat at her table facing Merlin. "Explain everything to me from the start leave nothing out."

Merlin sat and told Morgana everything and was stopped when Merlin told her about him snapping. "Whoa hang on. You snapped instead of blushing."

Merlin frowned. "What?"

"Whenever Arthur asks if he is forgiven even though you have forgave him he has called you darling and you always blush with that endearment and when you do it, to him you have properly forgiven him."

Merlin leaned back, his hand on his stomach. "That’s why he has always asked me if he is forgiven after I have already forgiven him. I never realised."

"He told me he loves calling you darling as every time he does you blush and he loves to see his Merlin blush. I think today might have been the first time you didn't."

"And I snapped as I was too busy reading, in a way it is his fault I love my gift too much. How was horse riding?"

"Great. You want to go back and sort it with Arthur?"

"Yes. I really do forgive him and if possible love him even more for what he has done."

Morgana smiled. "Are you alright walking?"

"Yeah, it is only ten minutes from here to mine and Arthur’s chambers." Merlin sighed as he stood up. "That is going to take some getting used to, calling it mine and his."


	12. Chapter 12

Ten minutes later Merlin walked into his and Arthur’s chambers to see the blond sat at the table reading over some parchments signing then before putting them aside. He looked up when the door opened and gave Merlin a small smile. "Did you walk back?"

"I did and it’s fine before you say anything. I’m fine; it was only a ten minute walk." Merlin said as he sat down next to his Prince.

Arthur smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"How was your talk with Morgana?"

"It was good; she had a good morning with Charlene. Arthur... about that room."

Arthur who was listening while going through the parchments placed them down and gave Merlin his full attention. "Do you not like the room?"

"Like it? I love it. If there was a bed in there I would sleep in there. I was that into one of the books I hate the fact that I snapped at you, I hate that I didn't even know what you said as I wasn't paying much attention."

"That’s okay."

"It isn't Arthur. Anyway when we always have a fight you always ask me a question afterwards. I haven't heard you ask it yet."

"I did. You snapped at me."

Merlin stood up and walked over to sit on Arthur’s lap. "I am sorry Arthur. I was that into my book, you know how I am when like that, it’s like you when you are into your training, quite a few times you have snapped at me and not realised until afterwards. Can you ask me again please Arthur?" he asked, placing his arms around his lover’s neck.

Arthur gave Merlin a quick kiss on the lips. "We okay now then darling?"

Merlin blushed and buried his face in Arthur’s neck. "Oh yeah." he breathed into the Prince’s neck, placing kisses there.

"Merlin." Arthur moaned. "Merlin I need to get these signed."

"Says who?"

"Father."

"Yes but when does he need them for?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Well I need you now Arthur."

"Oh yeah? Charlene said you need rest."

"Arthur rest means laying on the bed." he said as he stood up and held Arthur’s hand and led him over to the bed, his eyes glowing gold on the way.

Arthur gasped when he felt the cool air against his skin and looked down to see that all his clothes were gone. "Merlin our door is unlocked, anyone can walk in."

"Arthur I am the only one who never knocks, someone knocks tell them you are busy pleasuring my needs."

"I can't say that."

Merlin turned to face Arthur. "Arthur I am pregnant and horny and I want you now." he said, reaching down to take the blonds cock in hand and giving the hardened length a squeeze.

"Oh Merlin." Arthur moaned as he crashed his lips on to the sorcerer’s lips and moved his way towards the bed, slowly lowering Merlin on his back as he moved to lay on top of him, removing his lips from the brunets and trailed them across Merlin’s cheeks, his jaw, down his neck.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed as h closed his eyes at the feel of his Prince’s lips on each nipple before making their way further south. "Arthur please as much as I love you to cover me with your lips couldn't we do that next time. I want you in me."

Arthur moved further up the bed and moved to reach over to grab the oil but was stopped by Merlin’s hand; he turned his head and looked into the brunets eyes as they went from electric blue to gold. "What have you done?"

"Prepared myself, please Arthur I want you in me and I want you in me now."

Arthur nodded and placed a kiss on the lips under him as he ran his hands down Merlin’s legs and pushed them up so his feet were flat on the bed, settling himself between his lovers legs Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes as he moved forwards, fully sheathing himself in the man under him making them both moan.

"Yes Arthur." Merlin hissed as he moved his legs up to wrap them around the blond’s hips, his arms up fisting the pillows either side of his head. "Faster Arthur, harder please."

"Gods I love you Merlin." Arthur groaned as he picked up his thrusts and started to pound into Merlin making their bed move along with them, he ran his hand down Merlin’s side and moved his hand to his stomach, feeling the bump he found there. "So beautiful Merlin."

"Ar... Arth... oh fuck Arthur...touch me."

Arthur moved his hand from Merlin’s protruding stomach and down to his cock, curling his fingers around the leaking length and gave it sharp tugs in time with his thrusts. "You close darling?" Arthur panted.

"Very... oh I need to come."

"Come sweetheart."

"Yes." Merlin cried as he arched his back and came all over their stomachs and Arthur’s hand.

Arthur cried out Merlin’s name as he came, he opened his eyes and saw Merlin lying very still under him with his eyes closed. "Merlin?"

Nothing.

"Merlin!" he shouted as he slipped out of the brunet and scrambled off the bed to pull on his breeches, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Merlin by the shoulder. "Merlin?"

When he got no response he chucked his top on and flew from the room.

Arthur ran as fast as he could to Princess Charlene’s room and banged on the door. "Charlene please say you are in there!"

The door opened and Charlene appeared at the door and took in Arthur’s panicked state. "Arthur? What’s wrong? What’s happened?"

"It’s Merlin. I can't wake him. I think he has passed out."

"Passed out? What was he doing?"

"We were having sex as he was horny, he wanted it rough so I gave it him rough and he passed out as he came, please Charlene can you check on him I am worried I was too rough."

The door opened further and Arthur paled. "Father?"

"Son."

"Um, how much did you hear?"

"All of it. Arthur really."

"Father tell me off later all I am bothered about is Merlin. What if I hurt the baby?" he asked Charlene, looking from his father to her.

"Arthur no one is that big. But I will check him over for you just to put your mind at ease."

When they got to Arthur and Merlin’s chambers Merlin had come to and jumped when Arthur burst into their chambers followed by Charlene and much to his surprise, Uther.

"Arthur what’s wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, it’s you." he said as he hurried over to the bed.

Charlene walked over and began to check Merlin. "Arthur came to fetch me all in a panic telling me you passed out after you came; he is worried he hurt the baby as he was rough with you."

"Hurt the baby?" Merlin asked before looking at Arthur. "No one is that big Arthur."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Because it is true son. I am guessing you abandoned the paperwork."

"Merlin was horny what was I supposed to do?"

"What I did with your mother, whatever she wanted she got."

"Um, why is the King here?" Merlin asked.

"I was in Princess Charlene’s chambers asking her how you are getting on when Arthur banged on the door telling her you passed out after you came as he was rough with you as that is how you wanted it."

Merlin turned bright red. "You told that to your father?"

Arthur looked from Merlin to his father and back to Merlin again while pointing at the King. "I didn't know he was there!"

Charlene giggled as she stood up. "Merlin is fine Arthur and so is your child."

"I don't know why you had to panic Arthur I have passed out before you know that."

"Yes but not when nearly five months pregnant."

"We will leave you both alone now, Arthur; I need those documents tomorrow morning."

"Yes father. Thank you Charlene."

When they left Arthur sat on the bed next to Merlin. "How long were you on your own for before I came back?" he asked.

"Long enough to realise what happened and that you had panicked so had to use my magic to not only get rid of the smell of sex but to clean myself and put some breeches on."

"Sorry Merlin I know you have passed out before when coming but like I said not when you are this far gone."

Merlin smiled and leaned over and kissed Arthur. "I know. And I love you for caring so much."

* * *

It was a few days later and Charlene went to see Merlin while Arthur was training. She walked in and saw the sorcerer at the table, his head in a book. "Good book?" she asked as she sat down.

"Very. It is one of the many ones in the room Arthur gave me."

"Well I have come to give you some good news but I expect you want to stay here indoors."

Merlin looked up from his book. "What’s the good news?"

"You have been resting, getting Arthur to carry you everywhere. You can go for a ride if you like but I expect you want to stay in and read your book."

Merlin stood up. "Read my book? I can do that anytime. I want to ride a horse, the only thing I have ridden lately is Arthur." he said, making Charlene laugh.

"Just as far as the lake though Merlin."

"Okay can I go fast?"

Charlene laughed at Merlin’s excitement. "Of course." she hadn't finished speaking and Merlin was already gone from the chambers.

* * *

Arthur was sparring with Gwaine on the training field.

"Calm down Arthur." Gwaine said as he blocked a move before stepping away, Percival now taking his place. "What’s up?"

"Nothing. I have been doing that many documents and been in meetings and looking after Merlin I haven't been able to train much. If I am honest I am glad to escape from -"

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur stopped sparring and looked at the knight. "What? No. Happy to escape all those meetings."

"No Arthur I mean Merlin." Gwaine said pointing behind the Prince.

Arthur frowned. "Merlin?" he asked. He turned around and saw Merlin heading their way on a horse, a smile on his face as he went past them at high speed. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he dropped his sword, ran to the nearest horse, jumped on it and hurried after his lover, ignoring Percival and Gwaine who were laughing.

Merlin stopped when he reached the lake and was just tying his horse up when he heard hooves approaching. He froze, listening to the noise. The hooves had stopped and the rider had jumped down and was coming closer.

Merlin lifted his hand so far up, his fingers outstretched, his eyes glowing gold. As the footsteps got closer Merlin spun and used his magic sending the man flying and landing on his back. Merlin dropped to his knees straddling him, his hand drawn back ready for another attack. "Arthur?"

"Merlin." Arthur moaned in pain.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin quickly climbed off the blond and knelt at his side. "Where does it hurt?"

"My back."

Merlin helped Arthur roll onto his side and pushed his top up, placing his hand on the Prince’s bare back. "What were you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same Merlin. What were you doing just riding out like that?"

"Charlene said a few days ago if I rest proper I can go riding and she told me just now I can go riding and you were training."

"I was until you rode past; didn't you hear me call after you?"

"No. Hold still."

Arthur held still and sighed when he felt warmth spread through him. "All done."

Arthur slowly sat up and looked at Merlin. "If you wanted to come riding why didn't you say?"

"Charlene only just told me and I knew you were training and you have been looking after me, I didn't want to bother you, tell you the truth I didn't think, Charlene said I could go riding and I was on my way to the stables before Charlene finished her sentence."

Arthur smiled. "I’m sorry I never thought to ask if you wanted to go riding."

"You have Arthur. Every time you ask I think horse riding and say yes and it ends up with me riding your cock."

Arthur chuckled. "And you still loved it darling."

Merlin blushed. "You can get back to your training now. I am fine out here on my own, after what I did to you just then you know I will be fine."

"Do you want to be alone Merlin?"

"Not really. I didn't think I could go for a ride yet and was going to ask you but when Charlene told me I could go now and go as fast as I like I was gone."

"Next time you want to go riding, whether it is riding a horse or riding me let me know."

Merlin laughed. "I will do. Stay here with me a while?"

"Of course."

* * *

All too soon it was time for King Jacob and Princess Charlene to leave. Merlin and Arthur couldn't thank her enough for all of her help, King Uther shaking hands with King Jacob, thanking him for opening his eyes, helping him to see what was right in front of him. The royals left with the promise to be back in one month for Merlin and Arthur’s wedding.

"I already look fat I am going to be even bigger, I won't walk down that aisle I will waddle." Merlin moaned as he stood with Arthur and Uther and Morgana as they waved off the visiting royals.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin. "You are not fat Merlin you are glowing and you won't waddle."

Merlin pushed Arthur’s arm away. "Oh what do you know? You are not the one going through what I am, having your baby use my bladder for a ball." he snapped and stormed back inside, Morgana gathering up her skirt to follow, Gwen closely behind her.

"Merlin -" Arthur made to follow but was stopped by a hand on his arm, he looked down to hand and up to whom it belonged to and saw the King.

"Let him cool down son, trust me. Merlin is going through what your mum went through, mood swings. I guarantee you by dinner he will be all over either wanting you or crying and apologising for snapping."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. See this small scar on my forehead? That is no battle wound, that was your mother when arguing back to her when in one of her mood swings god rest her soul."

"I wish I knew her father."

"I wish that also son. But I see her every day in you. You argue against me in meetings and court, you show kindness where I don't. That is your mother. I am afraid the only thing you inherited from me is speaking before thinking." Uther said, tapping his son on the shoulder before leaving him on the steps.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur walked back to his and Merlin’s chambers and upon entering them he found that Uther was proved right as Merlin flung himself at Arthur, his arms going around the blond’s neck, his face buried deep. "I’m sorry Arthur. I shouldn't have snapped, I am just uncomfortable that’s all. If I am not peeing every ten minutes my feet ache and if not my feet then my back."

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin’s head and led him to the bed. "What is hurting more now?" he asked as he helped his love sit down and lifted his legs up on the bed.

"My feet."

Arthur got on the bed and placed Merlin’s feet in his lap and began to rub them.

"Oh this is heaven. Where did you learn to do this?"

"Honestly? I read a book. I asked what you would be suffering with while going through this pregnancy and read up on how best to help you. How are the books in your magic room?" Arthur had referred to it as Merlin’s magic room and continued to do so when it made Merlin smile every time.

Merlin smiled. "Good, I have finally gone through all the books and there are a few that is dark evil magic Arthur. I have put them to one side and locked them up. It is best to keep them as if any dark or evil magic comes here one of those books can help to be rid of it."

* * *

Before both Merlin and Arthur knew it the castle was full of visiting royals, servants were rushing about all over the place, the cook was cooking up a storm. Merlin was currently standing on the stone steps, his left hand on his back, his right hand on his stomach that had gotten big all at once. "I better not be carrying twins Pendragon." Merlin had warned Arthur just that morning.

There were a few visiting royals who looked at Merlin as though he was something they had scraped off the bottom of their shoe but once learning he was the powerful Emrys they had nodded, smile in place, telling them it is a pleasure to meet him.

When the last of the royals went inside Uther turned to Merlin. "That is it now the last of them come tomorrow, you can get some rest if you wish."

Merlin smiled in thanks and was about to turn when the sound of hooves stopped him. A white horse came towards them with a bald man dressed in purple robes riding it, stopping when he reached the front of the steps, the horse behind him carrying an even larger man showing off his muscles as he had no top on jumped down and stayed so many feet behind the man in purple.

Merlin smiled as he moved forwards and immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head, the big man behind him doing the same. "Lord Emrys I am pleased to finally be able to enter Camelot and not fear for my life. It is you I am grateful to for that."

"Who are you?" Uther asked.

"I am Alator. A Catha. For many years I have been wanted in the five kingdoms, fearing for my life wishing for the day that Emrys marries the golden Prince for only then will there be peace and magic allowed once more in Camelot."

"Alator you have no need to bow. Please." Merlin said, smiling when Alator stood up along with the big man behind him.

"This is my bodyguard. We just wanted to make ourselves known and that we are looking forward to the ceremony and will be in the woods camping until the big day."

"You are Merlin's guests?" Uther asked.

"We are."

"Then you are to stay here in the castle. I will get a servant to show you to your rooms." Uther said.

* * *

The next day found Uther stood on the stone steps, watching as a carriage led by two horses, twelve knights following and next to the carriage, King Jacob riding his horse. Hearing a groaning sound Uther looked over his shoulder to see Arthur jog down the steps, Merlin behind him waddling, glaring at Arthur when he reached them both. "Show off." he growled.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Jogging down the steps like that knowing full well I can't. You get me like this and run off in front. Idiot."

The carriage in front of them stopped and King Jacob climbed off his horse and opened the carriage door helping Princess Charlene out. "I told you father, we could have been here yesterday if I could have come on a horse instead of sat in there."

"Charlene." Merlin called out as he placed his left hand on his back and waddled down the last few steps.

Uther stood and watched as Merlin exchanged pleasantries with the King and Princess, Charlene placing her hand on Merlin’s stomach and laughing. Uther leaned over to his son. "Apologise."

Arthur frowned and turned his head. "What?"

"Apologise for running off in front and promise never to do it again."

"Why?"

"And sound and look sincere as well."

"Again, why?"

"Do you want to sleep in the same room with Merlin?"

"Yes."

"Then trust your father and do as he says." Uther whispered before walking forwards. "Jacob. Good to see you again."

"And you Uther.

"King Uther." Charlene said, walking over to Uther leaving Merlin to head back up towards Arthur.

A pointed look from Uther, Arthur blinked and jogged forwards and up to Merlin. "I’m sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have gone off in front. I said I would be there and help and here I am walking off in front. Sorry sweetheart." When Merlin said nothing Arthur raised one eyebrow and gave Merlin that smile that he loved. "Love you darling."

Merlin blushed. "That’s cheating."

"True. But forgiven?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Yes."

* * *

Arthur couldn't sleep. He knew he was to marry tomorrow but that wasn't why he couldn't sleep. It was because he was alone in bed. His father had said him and his mother spent the night before the wedding apart and told his son he was to do the same.

He turned over and grabbed Merlin’s pillow and inhaled deeply hoping to get Merlin’s scent but was disappointed, he growled. "Stupid servants changing the bed." he moved on to his back and looked up. Why couldn't he just go to Merlin? His father need never know. Merlin’s mother Hunith who arrived that day saw no reason why they should sleep apart.

Gaius had told them how couples always spent the night before the wedding apart as they say it is bad luck to see the bride before the big day. Arthur scoffed at the thought, Merlin wasn't his bride, he is his future husband.

Arthur threw the covers off and walked over to the door, hand on the handle Arthur stopped, what if Merlin was already asleep? It now took Merlin a while to go to sleep as he was to get comfy with his back and stomach as he was getting bigger and bigger each day.

Arthur sighed and let go, making his way back to bed, he just laid on the bed when a quiet knock sounded on the door, hopes up Arthur hurried from the bed and over to the door and opened it. "Merlin." he smiled, seeing Merlin stood there in a long nightshirt that went to his knees, he had taken to wearing them as Merlin had been horny in the mornings and all Arthur had to do was lift the night shirt up.

"Did I wake you?"

"Wake me? Merlin I haven't been asleep. I can't sleep."

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Merlin asked as he walked in.

"No." Arthur answered shutting the door. "You are not with me; stupid servant changed the bed so I can't smell you on the pillow."

Merlin smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat down, making Arthur crouch down in front of him. "What’s wrong sweetheart?"

"I know Gaius said it is bad luck but I say different, I say you make your own luck in this world and what we have been through since meeting I believe we will be fine."

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You don't know how happy that has made me. Sleep with me tonight, and every night we have the pleasure of spending together?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur."

* * *

The next morning Morgana and Gwen walked into the chambers where they left Merlin and saw the bed empty. "I knew it." Morgana said. "One night that's all they had to do." she said and left the room with a laughing Gwen.

"I think it’s sweet."

"Well it is Gwen it is also impatient."

"How do we know Merlin is with Arthur? His bed did look as though it has been slept in, he could have just gone for a walk."

"He went for a walk alright, right back to his and Arthur’s chambers." They both rounded the corner and saw Uther stood outside Arthur and Merlin’s chambers knocking on the door. "Uther?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana. What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for Merlin."

"Looking? You mean you lost him?"

"No. How can we lose him? If we did it would be his fault as we left him in the bed last night and come morning it is empty."

Uther opened the door in front of him, Morgana and Gwen following, all three of them stopping just inside the room as the saw the image on the bed. Arthur fast asleep on his left side, Merlin's back to his front, Arthur’s left arm under Merlin whose left arm was up, their fingers entwined. Arthur’s right arm over Merlin and hand resting on the seventh month bump. When Merlin moaned Arthur’s hand moved in calming circles.

"Morning." Uther said.

Arthur opened his eyes and lifted his head to see his father, Morgana and Gwen stood there. "You seriously couldn't do one night apart?" Morgana asked.

"No." Merlin answered without opening his eyes. "Five more minutes." He mumbled, snuggling further back into Arthur’s hold.

"No five more minutes. Now Merlin. You both need to get ready." Morgana said, stepping forward with Gwen.

"Baby wants sleep." he moaned.

"Baby can have sleep, you however need to get up. Now."

Arthur moved his arm from under Merlin and leaned up. "Give us five minutes Morgana to wake up and get up please."

Morgana nodded and left the room with Uther and Gwen.

* * *

Five minutes later Merlin walked out of the chambers to see Morgana stood there waiting. "Let’s get me ready." he said, smile on his face.

Morgana smiled and linked arms with Merlin and led him to the chambers he was supposed to sleep in the night before.

Arthur had stepped from his bath and dried himself before looking at the clothes that were laid out on the bed, the clothes he was to marry Merlin in; he frowned at his top, red. Wrapping a towel around his waist he went to the door and called for a servant.

"Anything wrong sire?"

"The top I am to wed Merlin in, it is red. I want blue, it has to be blue."

The servant hurried over to the bed and picked up the top. "Yes sire, won't be long sire." he said and hurried from the room. By the time the servant had returned Arthur was ready all but his top.

"About time I am getting married in under an hour." he said as he snatched the top from the servant, sighing when he saw the servant drop his head and turn. "Eaun wait. I am sorry, I am just nervous when I know there is no need to be."

"It’s alright my lord, you are bound to be nervous as no matter how you look at it, whatever you have done up until this day doesn't matter, doesn't count as the first day of your life starts today."

Arthur looked closely at the servant in front of him. "Thank you." he whispered, and watched as Euan smiled and bowed his head before leaving.

Arthur before going to the throne room made a detour and went to the great hall to see how the servants were getting on with the decorations; there were flowers all around the room, banners with the Pendragon crest on. Flowers on each table, food was already being brought in, servants were running around trying to get everything ready on time.

Backing from the room Arthur made his way to the throne room where he saw his father stood there waiting. "Arthur son where have you been?"

"Just looking at the great hall. Everything is going great. How much longer?"

"Merlin should be here in ten minutes. Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be."


	14. Chapter 14

The doors opened and the fanfare sounded as Arthur and his father made their way up to the top, the crowd looking and bowing their heads as they walked on. As soon as they reached the end Uther clapped his son on the shoulder and stood aside and waited.

The doors opened for a second time and Arthur turned and watched as Merlin came towards him with his mother, Arthur couldn't stop the smile that came to his face, Merlin was right, he wasn't walking up the aisle, he was waddling, not that he would tell him that though.

When Merlin joined him at the front, his mother kissed his cheek and went and stood with Morgana and Gwen. Arthur took Merlin’s hands in his. "Ready to do this sweetheart?"

Merlin beamed. "Never been more ready for anything else." he said as he allowed Arthur to move them forward.

"We stand here today to witness the joining of these two souls in everlasting love. A joining in both body and spirit, one that will live on through the ages. Today we are joining two houses but two Dragons who have found something far more powerful than magic. True love." Geoffrey informed them smiling. "Both Prince and Lord Merlin have prepared their own vows for us to here. Sire?" Geoffrey nodded to Arthur.

"Right I’m going first. Umm, I’ve been going over and over what I should say when standing up here in front of everyone and I can’t think of anything until now, Merlin I never really knew what it felt like to have a best friend, sure I had friends growing up but it was different with you. You weren't being my friend because you had to; you were there whenever I needed you and even if I didn’t. You’ve saved my life so many times that I’ve lost count and I remember after the questing beast that you said you would be loyal to me till death and I never really knEw how true those words were until I found out the truth about how you were willing to give your life for me. And it helped me to see you in a new light and ever since then I’ve been wondering why I didn’t see just how beautiful you were, how much I already loved you. Because Merlin even though I didn’t come off in the best light during our first encounter my love for you hasn’t stopped growing even now, knowing that I’ll have you forever and in every lifetime lived still makes me love you more. I couldn’t ask for a better friend and I’m so glad that you're going to be my husband. Because there is no one better than you. I love you Merlin Emrys, I always will till the world stops moving." Arthur smiled at Merlin and moved his hand up to wipe away Merlin’s tears. "I will always love you."

Geoffrey shook his head and blinked his eyes to stop the tears, he had no idea the Prince was so deep. "My Lord." Geoffrey nodded to Merlin.

"Arthur I never thought we would end up here, This is a dream come true and I still find it so hard to believe that you're going to be mine, not some Princess’ husband, sorry Charlene." The Princess in question just smiled.

"When I found out I was pregnant I was so happy, I was able to give you what you would need as King but when you told me about your marriage I let our baby be my secret in order to keep both you and Camelot safe. Ever since I came here all those years ago I knew it was my job to protect you, to protect Camelot. Of course you didn’t make it easy for me and I swear if you ever die on me I will follow you to the next life and kill you myself and that is not my hormones talking. When I met you it’s true you didn’t make a good first impression or a second, but while being your servant I got to see a whole different side to you and it helped me understand why I was given my magic, but mostly of all I saw how wonderful your heart is. I mean you were willing to risk your life for a mere servant; you went against your father, the King for a servant. For me and it made my heart beat a little faster every time I saw you, you care Arthur no matter what. You see the good in people and that’s wonderful and it makes me love you more because I know that you’re going to be one hell of a King, that you’re going to live up to the title of ‘once and future King’ not because of me but because of how pure your heart is. I love you Arthur Pendragon, I’m sure I loved you before I even knew you and I will continue to love you no matter how much you act like a prat or do something stupid." Merlin smiled. "Because you’re my prat and I love you for it."

Arthur chuckled. "Merlin." he breathed before placing his lips on the brunet.

Geoffrey cleared his throat. "Um sire? We haven't got to that part yet." he whispered making everyone laugh.

"Well get on it with then." Arthur chuckled smiling at Merlin. "Think we’ve waited long enough."

"Very well sire." Geoffrey nodded. "Do we have the rings?" He asked.

"I do." Lancelot said getting up and handing them to Geoffrey.

"I still can’t believe they chose you over me." Gwaine joked.

"Suck it." Lancelot laughed.

"Oh I will." Gwaine whispered only loud enough for Percival to hear who turned and smiled at him.

"Prince Arthur, do you take this man to be your intended, to share life after life with till the end of time?" Geoffrey asked.

"I do." Arthur smiled and took the ring off Geoffrey and placed it on Merlin’s finger.

"And do you Lord Merlin take this man to be your intended, to share life after life with till the end of time?" Geoffrey said turning to face Merlin.

"I do." Merlin said as his eyes started to water, Merlin took the ring off Geoffrey and placed it softly onto Arthur’s finger.

"With these rings and by the power vested to me by our King I now pronounce you bound for all time. Now you may kiss." Geoffrey smiled.

Arthur smirked and pulled Merlin towards him, dropping him slightly and kissed him passionately. Arthur pulled back when he felt a kick against his stomach. "Was that?"

"Yes. Neither our baby nor me that much being this far gone takes kindly to being bent backwards."

"Sorry love." Arthur whispered as he pulled Merlin back up.

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur once more before turning to face Uther. "Where is the reception being held? I am starved."

Uther chuckled softly. "The hall next door." he answered before turning to face his people. "Please if you could all move into the hall next door."

"And quickly?" Merlin asked, rubbing his stomach. "Baby wants food."

The people laughed and made their way from the room, quicker than they normally would, especially the men who knew of how a pregnant woman could get.

"Never seen them move so quick." Arthur said.

"Neither have I but this is good as I need food."

"And I need sex." Arthur said as he reached out and pulled Merlin closer to him.

"Food before sex Arthur."

"How about both?"

"Mm. We will have to try that one night."

"I will hold you to that Husband of mine." Arthur said as he led Merlin from the hall.

"Let me guess, while holding onto something else as well?" Merlin smirked.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur walked into the hall and saw tables laden with food. Garlands hanging at the edges of all tables, the two chairs in which Merlin and Arthur were to sit all decorated up. Arthur took Merlin's hand, kissed the knuckles and led him to their seats.

Once they were seated the servants brought them their food over and placed it in front of them Merlin used his fork and placed it in his mouth, instantly regretting it as it was hot, making waving gestures with his hand Merlin used a napkin to spit the food into and picked up his goblet of water and drank it all.

"Merlin what’s wrong?"

"Hot, too hot."

Arthur picked up his fork and leaned over to Merlin plate and scooped some food up, Merlin watching all the while as Arthur gently blew on his food cooling it down. "Open sweetheart."

Merlin opened his mouth, his eyes never leaving Arthur’s as the blond fed him some food. "Better?"

Merlin chewed and swallowed before answering. "Better. Thank Arthur."

"Welcome darling." the blond answered, smiling at Merlin’s blush.

* * *

When the food was eaten the tables were cleared and Arthur stood up, holding his hand out to Merlin. "Shall we have our first dance as a married couple?"

Merlin smiled and took Arthur’s hand as he stood up. "We shall."

Arthur placed his arm around Merlin, his hand in his husband’s hand and slowly started to turn them both around. Kissing the brunet every now and then. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little overwhelmed. Bloody hormones. I can't believe we are actually here. Never would I have thought we would be here doing this and with your father’s blessing."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin, looking around he saw couples coming to dance around them. "I know. We have a lot to be thankful for."

"May I?" came a voice behind Arthur.

Arthur and Merlin stopped dancing, both of them looking surprised at who spoke. "You’re not serious?" Arthur asked his father.

"I am Arthur. If your mother was here I would dancing with him already as she would have told me."

Arthur laughed and stepped away from Merlin. "Will you be alright dancing with father?"

"Of course he will be Arthur. I don't bite. What do you think I would do? Let you have all of this and lift the ban on magic only to now say it was all a lie and he is to be arrested?"

"Is that it?" Merlin asked as he stepped behind Arthur.

"No of course not. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, Merlin you are perfectly safe I assure you."

Merlin smiled and stepped from behind Arthur and over to Uther who took Merlin’s hand in his, rather stiffly Arthur noticed but it was a start.

"Dance?" Arthur asked as he walked over to Charlene who laughed and accepted.

* * *

It was a few dances later when Merlin’s voice filling the hall stopped Arthur from dancing with Morgana.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get everyone’s attention. I think it is time to cut the cake, now the King says to leave it for a bit longer but I can’t not stare at the cake for another second and leave it." Merlin paused when he got a few laughs before speaking once more. "Now it is time to cut the cake so Arthur get your se- self over here." he corrected.

Arthur noticing the slip smirked as he walked over to the sorcerer and picked up the knife. "Ready darling?" he asked.

Merlin smiled, reddening a little before answering. "Yes." taking hold of the knife with Arthur they both cut the cake getting applause from the guests.

Merlin cut a slice and took a bit making Arthur laugh and kiss the tip of his nose. "Missed a bit. It is nice."

Merlin moved his hand away. "Get your own."

Arthur laughed and cut a small piece for himself but before he could take a bite Merlin leaned over and took a bite. "Hey! You tell me to get my own and then eat mine?"

"You had some of mine."

"I had the smallest bit of cream on your nose."

"Still some." Merlin answered.

* * *

As the evening wore on Arthur found himself talking to more and more of the guests while his new husband sat and ate his body weight in food, Arthur had just finished talking to one of his knights when his father walked up to him.

"Son I believe it would be best for you to retire for the night." Uther informed him.

"Why father?" Arthur asked.

"Son I’m no stranger to what happens on the wedding night, but I do know that the other person should be awake." Uther chuckled and pointed to Merlin when he saw his son’s confused face.

As Arthur turned to look at his husband he couldn’t be but smile, there was his Merlin almost completely dead to the world.

"Good night father." Arthur said as he walked over to his husband.

"Sweetheart don’t fall asleep on me just yet, I still have to worship your body." Arthur whispered.

Merlin blinked and yawned before smiling. "Take me to bed husband."

Arthur stood and cleared his throat. "Honoured guests it’s time my husband and I took our leave, my poor Merlin is about to fall asleep on me." Arthur chuckled.

"Can’t boast about your wedding night if that happens." Gwaine shouted, getting a few laughs.


	15. Chapter 15

After bidding everyone good night and thanking them all for coming Arthur and Merlin left the hall and headed to their chambers. Once they were in their chambers Arthur shut and locked the door behind them and turned to face Merlin. "Over to the bed sweetheart."

Merlin walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it and watched as Arthur dropped to his knees in front of him. Keeping his eyes on his pregnant husband Arthur slowly pulled off his boots and placed them on the floor at the end of the bed and reached up to undo Merlin’s breeches and pulled them down to his ankles and pulled them off along with his socks.

Moving closer Arthur took Merlin's top in his hands and pulled it up. "Arms up baby."

Merlin lifted his arms up and watched Arthur with a smile on his face as he lifted the top up and over his head. Placing his arms back down once his top was off Merlin watched as Arthur put his hands on his growing stomach and placed his lips on the skin above the sorcerer’s navel.

"Seems unfair that I am wearing nothing and you are still fully clothed."

"That will be changed soon enough." Arthur answered as he stood up and quickly stripped and joined Merlin on the bed.

"You need to tell me how is best for you with you being seven months."

"My hands and knees are best, I only hate I won't be able to face you."

"And I you Merlin. Are you alright with us -"

"Don't even finish that question Arthur. I want you, please."

"And you shall have me." Arthur breathed, pressing his lips to Merlin’s, gently laying the brunet down on his back, him following, one of his hands on the back of Merlin’s head the other on his stomach moving his hand back and forth.

"Mm Arthur." Merlin breathed, moving his head back and letting Arthur have his way with his neck, moaning when he felt Arthur nip and suck hard, not being able to stop the groan when he felt the blinds hand move down and take hold of his cock.

"Arthur... Arthur please."

"You want to turn over so I can prepare you."

Merlin got up as best he could and on to his knees holding tight on to the headboard. "Ready Arthur."

"Oh aren't you just." Arthur moaned as he climbed up onto his knees and reached over to get the oil, slicking his fingers he ran his other hand down the brunets back and parted his cheeks. "Gods you are beautiful Merlin."

"And horny. Arthur please."

Arthur used one finger, running it over the tight pucker before pushing it slowly inside.

"Yes Arthur."

Now pushing in a second finger which was soon followed by a third Arthur used his other hand to move around to the front and cup Merlin's balls, tugging them gently before stroking his hard cock. "You ready sweetheart?"

"I have been ready all night Arthur, please."

Arthur smiled and ,moved forwards placing a kiss on his husbands back before taking his cock in hand and guiding it forwards, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside Merlin. "Oh fuck Merlin three fingers and still tight."

"Of course I am I used my magic as you took your fingers out I wanted to feel you stretch me with that cock of yours. Move Arthur please."

"Yes." Arthur chuckled, his hands going on the headboard next to Merlin’s as he started to thrust in and out.

Merlin looked over his shoulder, his arm coming up so his hand was at the back of the blonds head, holding him in place as he kissed him, "faster Arthur." he panted between kisses.

Placing Merlin’s hand back on the headboard Arthur grabbed the brunet’s hips and started thrusting faster and harder, the bed rocking with them the faster they got.

"Arthur out."

"What?"

"Out of me." Merlin panted.

Arthur slipped out causing them both to moan and watched as Merlin spread his legs further apart. "Under me."

Arthur quickly crawled under Merlin and laid flat on his back looking up at his husband. "Merlin what are yo -"

Merlin slammed down before Arthur could finish, moaning aloud when he felt Arthur fill him once more.

"Oh yes!" he panted, placing his hands on the princes chest as he stared to bounce.

"Oh fuck Merlin."

"Mm you are." Merlin breathed as he took Arthur’s nipples between his finger and thumb and twisted causing Arthur to cry out and thrust up as he slammed down. "Oh yes... again."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s hips and thrust up hard and he pulled Merlin down, letting his hands run over the brunets protruding belly before moving them round to his back and placing them on his husbands arse.

Merlin let his head drop back as he rocked back and forth, bouncing up and down.

"Are you close sweetheart?"

"Very." Merlin panted. "So very close. Arthur... oh Arthur please.

"Come... _Oh fuck!_ Come with me Merlin."

No sooner had Arthur said it, Merlin came shouting the blonds name moaning when he felt Arthur fill him seconds later screaming his own name.

Arthur helped Merlin up and placed him down and on to his side turning and wrapping his arms around the sorcerer. "Merlin?" Arthur asked as he lay down behind the sorcerer.

"Yes?"

"We’re married."

Merlin smiled. "I know. I can't believe it. Married and not long until we are parents."

Arthur buried his nose into the back of Merlin’s neck. "I love you Merlin. Always have, always will."

"I love you too Arthur. With everything I am." Merlin turned his head to face Arthur and placed a kiss on the blond’s lips. "Night Arthur."

"Night darling."

* * *

The next few days were full of goodbyes to the visiting royals who had come to the wedding. When the last of the guests, King Jacob and Princess Charlene were the last to go Arthur had joined his knights on the training field after giving Merlin a kiss. When it was just Uther and Merlin left on the steps Merlin, still feeling slightly awkward around Uther rubbed his stomach. "Well, I think I will go and see Gaius, haven't seen much of him lately. Excuse me my lord." he said as he turned and walked back up the steps, one hand on his stomach the other on his back.

"Umm Merlin I was wondering if we could talk, maybe get to know each other better now that you are my son in law." Uther replied.

"Really? I know you have not, to be blunt, liked me much and have shown it on many occasions."

"Yes well... You were never very good at your job and you seem to have a problem with talking back. But I’ve seen how you have changed my son."

"Talking back... I have a tendency to speak before thinking, some say it is brave, others think it foolish, me I believe it to be how I have always been, how I was taught, a lot of the things you did I didn't agree with and not being able to tell you I told Arthur who spoke through me to you and you saw it was wise on some pointers, if I had said it I would have been locked up saying I spoke treason."

Merlin moved over to the wall and sat down on it. "But you noticed the change in Arthur?" he asked.

"Shall we take this somewhere more private?" Uther asked.

Merlin smiled and raised his arm. "After you sire." he said and followed Uther inside who walked at a slower pace after noticing how Merlin was walking. Knowing Merlin needed to sit he led them to the nearest room and walked in, waiting for Merlin to follow.

"The armoury?" Merlin asked as he walked in the room behind the King.

"It was the nearest room, if you wish to go somewhere else we can do, I just thought seeing as you were uncomfortable you may not wish to walk very far." Uther replied.

"Why when you say it, it sounds like you have my best interests and when Arthur does it sounds like an insult?"

"I guess I just remember how best to deal with someone pregnant. His mother kept me on my toes." Uther informed him looking around the room.

"Have you noticed the change in Arthur then?" Merlin asked again.

"I have, I’m sure you remember what my son was like during your first week in Camelot, Arthur has grown so much, I use to fear what would happen after I passed but some how you have made sure that he turns out to be a great leader, a great King." Uther answered.

"Do you know I did it?"

"I know nothing of what you have done for my kingdom and myself but I do know you have changed my son from the heart. I would like to know what you have done for Camelot since coming here."

"Arthur all I did was answer back and let him be himself behind closed doors and let him know it is okay with showing it to his people also. The griffin. It could only be killed with magic. I did that."

"I thought the young man; umm Lance was the one to kill the griffin?"

"He pierced it with a lance but it was I who made it glow with magic that killed it."

"So this Lance guy knows of your magic?" Uther asked sitting down.

"Lancelot. And yes, he rode past as I was saying the enchantment and heard."

"Hmm, he’s more loyal than I thought. Now from the start please tell me everything, do not leave anything out. I wish to know just what was going on in my kingdom that you stopped." Uther replied.

Merlin took a deep breath and began to tell Uther everything, about Valiant, the sorcerers who had come to kill Uther or Arthur or want to take the Kingdom for themselves, about Nimueh, killing her on the Isle of the Blessed. Cornelius Sigan the troll, the dragon, telling him he is free and out there and protecting Camelot under his orders as with him being the last dragon lord he now must obey Merlin.

"You killed Nimueh?" Uther blinked not knowing where to start and having loads more questions thought that it was best to start there.

"Yes I traded my life for Arthur’s but she knew of how much power I had so for Arthur’s life she was to take my mother’s, I couldn't have that so traded my life for hers. I went to say goodbye to Arthur and getting back I saw Gaius left me a note saying he had gone to trade his for my mother’s. I hurried to save him but by the time I got there he was dead. I killed her in anger and traded hers for Gaius’."

"Oh my." Uther replied. "I’m not even going to talk about the troll. And I can see that you love my son either too willing die for him. But you said you were the last dragonlord? But that would mean your Balinor’s son."

"Yes."

"I’m very sorry for your loss, he was a great friend. I do regret betraying him." Uther said sadly.

"Really? If that were true why send Camelot’s knights into Cenred’s Kingdom. A Kingdom you were at the time at war with, risking so many of your men to catch someone who did you no harm?" Merlin asked, starting to feel mad.

"I was never after Balinor; I knew he would not come back that he would not wish me any ill will. I wanted him to be happy away from Camelot. My knights were there because as you said I was at war with Cenred. As much as I hated magic back then I still wanted my best friend to be happy." Uther sighed.

Merlin stood up. "Best friend? Tell me my lord if my father was your best friend then when me and Arthur returned, Arthur telling you the last dragonlord is dead your answer was ‘you have always hoped for that news’?"

"Merlin I was a king that made it clear I hated magic and all those that used it, I said that because it was something they knew I would say. But did you wonder why I sent everyone away after that?" Uther asked.

"When we found my father and we told him of Camelot being in danger he said he wouldn't help, we asked for a reason and his reason was he would not help you. Care to explain that if you really were friends?"

"Would you help the man that betrayed you? I wouldn’t. And I’m sure Balinor thought my knights were there for him when they weren’t. When you and Arthur went off to find Balinor I told Gaius that you would return empty handed because he would not wish to help me after what I did. Merlin I grieved for your father. Hearing he died was the worst news I could hear. Nothing because my kingdom would be destroyed by the great dragon but because I had lost the chance to make things right with your father. If he had lived and helped us I would have allowed him to live, allowed him to be happy. Merlin I grew up with Balinor and as his best friend all I wanted was for him to be happy. I saw him as a brother and it killed me to betray him but can’t undo my past no matter how many wish it so."

Merlin softened finding only truth in the King’s eyes. "May I ask how you betrayed him?"

"I left Balinor and the great dragon till last; I didn’t want to hurt him. I promised him that I wanted peace and no harm would come to either him or the dragon. I didn’t lie as such but I hide the truth from him. I saw the look in his eyes when I gave the order, when the dragon was captured. He was hurt, angry and betrayed. I have never once lied to him and even though he wasn’t injured I hurt him all the same. Sometimes just the smallest act can be the biggest betrayal of them all." Uther answered.

"I know that is true. What else do you want to know of me?"

"Anything you wish to share. As I said I wish to get to know you more." Uther answered.

"Well as you have asked many times no I don't have any sort of mental affliction. I always speak my mind I am a lot more cleverer than I used to make out. I saved your life even though you retired Gaius."

"Oh how so?" Uther asked.

"Edwin. What happened to Morgana he put a magical beetle in her ear, acted loyal and tricked you and when you was paralysed he put the beetle in you, do you remember?"

"That I do. He wanted me to pay for his parents death."

"After killing him I came to you, knelt by you and used my magic to get the beetle out."

"Just how many have you killed in order to save either Arthur, myself and this kingdom?"

"To be honest I have lost count."

Uther smiled. "You may not be a knight of Camelot, but you act like one."

Merlin smiled. "Lancelot said something to me once and I will never forget it. He told me I should be made a knight and not him or the others, saying I am the bravest of them all and you don't even know."

"I can see that, you have faced many for my son and my kingdom. But making you a knight would be a step down." Uther chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin opened his mouth to answer when the door opened up. "And I told you Gwaine it didn't count as you cheated." Arthur said, stopping suddenly when he saw Merlin and his father, making his knights walk into him. "Father? Merlin? What’s wrong?" he asked looking from his father to Merlin.

"Everything is fine Arthur. Me and the King were just talking."

"And you are okay?" Arthur asked walking forward.

"No." Uther said before Merlin could answer.

"Why? What’s wrong?"

"His back is hurting. That is why we are in here; it was the closest room for Merlin to sit down."

Arthur nodded and moved forwards picking Merlin up. "Well I have finished training and just have documents to read and sign."

Uther nodded. "Okay son. I shall send for you if you are needed."

* * *

On the way to their chambers Merlin scrunched his nose up. "You stink Arthur."

"I love you too."

"You do."

"Of course I do I have been training. I will get you settled and get the documents done and then have a bath."

"Good, not coming in my bed smelling like that."

"Oh your bed is it?" Arthur chuckled as he walked into their chambers and placed Merlin on said bed. Arthur walked over to the door and called a servant, asking him to do a bath.

Once the bath was done and the servant left, Arthur slowly started to strip.

"I thought you weren’t having a bath yet." Merlin said, his eyes not leaving Arthur’s now bare chest.

Arthur smirked as he bent forwards and took off his boots and socks before starting to undo his breeches, Arthur let his breeches drop and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, once he sat down, sighing when he relaxed in the hot water he chuckled when he heard Merlin.

"Bastard."

"What? You said I stunk and needed a bath."

"I didn't also say you need to strip in front of me. I’m hard now."

"Pull your breeches down baby we will come together."

Merlin moaned and used his magic to remove all of his clothes. Arthur seeing this moaned. "Just when I thought you couldn't get more gorgeous you get pregnant and start to show."

"Tell me what to do Arthur." Merlin moaned.

"Take your cock in hand sweetheart like me."

"Slow strokes?"

"Yes, slow at first," he said, tugging his own wet cock.

Merlin curled his fingers around his leaking cock and gave it slow strokes.

"Use your other hand sweetheart, play with your balls, roll them in your palm." Arthur breathed, doing the same to himself, his head dropping back.

"Oh yes Arthur," Merlin panted, his strokes getting faster as he held his balls firmer, arching as best he could. "Oh Arthur I’m close."

"Me too sweetheart." Arthur breathed as his strokes got faster, matching Merlin’s, his eyes closing, imagining his hand was Merlin’s mouth. "Close your eyes sweetheart, imagine your hand is my mouth, sucking you harder and harder."

"Arthur!" Merlin cried as he came, coating his stomach and hand in his come. Arthur following, calling Merlin’s name as he spilled all he had into the water.

"Good luck explaining that in the water." Merlin chuckled as his eyes glowed gold, cleaning himself.

"I am the Prince I don't have to explain myself." Arthur said as he stood up and stepped out of the bath, thanking Merlin when he felt himself get dry and the water disappear.

"Come and lay with me? I’m tired."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and got in the bed, covering them both up. "Sleep sweetheart." Arthur whispered, kissing Merlin behind the ear as he spooned him.

"Hmm." Merlin hummed, already half asleep.

* * *

Merlin was now in his eighth month of pregnancy and was flat on his back in bed wide awake, Arthur fast asleep at the side of him. His hand on his stomach. "Oh baby why do you sleep and be still in the day and become active at night." he whispered. He looked over to Arthur again and saw him on his side, his back to him snoring gently. "Well now I am up I might as well get up. When your father asks why I keep falling asleep in the day I will let you explain baby." he said as he slowly sat up.

Holding on tight to the unit at the side of their bed Merlin pulled himself up. "I would wake your father as it was a part of him that got me like this in first place but he is on patrol at dawn with your grandfather."

Leaving a small note for Arthur to see when he wakes up Merlin left their chambers and hoped a walk would calm the baby enough for him to get some more sleep himself.

When a servant woke Arthur just before dawn telling him he was to get ready for patrol with the King Arthur turned over to through his arm across Merlin to find the space empty, opening his eyes he saw the note Merlin left on his pillow. "Not again." he sighed as he threw the covers back and got out of bed. "Harrison. Please go and inform my father I shall be a little late."

The servant nodded and left the room, Arthur following shortly, this was the fourth time he had woken to an empty bed. Why wouldn't Merlin wake him? He went to Merlin’s room where he often found him in the mornings after waking up to an empty bed, normally sat at the table, his head lolling to one side a book resting on his stomach but he wasn't there.

Turning back Arthur headed back to his and Merlin's chambers and stopped when he saw his father walk from the throne room. "Harrison has just been to see me."

"I’m sorry father I need to find Merlin. Our baby has a thing lately for being active at night keeping Merlin awake. I keep telling him to wake me so he isn't alone."

"No doubt he decided to let you sleep as he knew you would be on early patrol with me."

"I know that but that doesn't matter. Sorry father I need to find him."

"No need. I already have and if it wasn't for the fact that he was carrying my grandchild and your husband and that he has saved us more times than we can count and risking his life in the process."

"That’s a lot of ‘ifs’ father."

"Then I would have woken him and asked him what the bloody hell he was doing and that there are beds for sleeping."

"Oh he is asleep? Hang on what do you mean beds are for sleeping in?"

"See for yourself."

Arthur walked forwards and peered around the throne room doors and found his husband fast asleep on Uther’s throne. "Well that’s a new place. I normally find him in his room full of books."

"He probably sat down on the nearest thing as soon as the baby settled. It is a good job I am King and those who have come to see me in the throne room this morning daren’t question why Merlin is asleep on my throne. Take him to bed Arthur and meet me at the stables."

Arthur nodded. "Yes father." he said before doing as he was told.

* * *

Merlin’s due date had come and gone along with his patience. Princess Charlene had come over to stay and help Merlin through his pregnancy. Arthur couldn't seem to do anything right. No matter what Arthur had suggested he got snapped at with the reply it was his fault in the first place.

Arthur had asked Charlene and Gaius over and over again if anything can be done and was started to get frustrated with always getting the same answer. "Arthur the baby will come when he or she is ready."

"But each day Merlin gets more and more uncomfortable Gaius, I hate seeing him like this and not being able to do anything."

"I know Arthur but all we can do is wait until your child is ready." Gaius informed an exasperated Arthur before leaving to do his rounds.

Arthur walked into his and Merlin’s chambers and saw Merlin pacing back and forth, stopping every now and then laying his hands on the table and taking a breath before carrying on.

"Sweetheart?"

Merlin lifted his head up. "Why doesn't our child want to come yet Arthur?"

Arthur hurried over and held Merlin as best he could. "I don't know sweetheart, but I have some ideas."

"What kind of ideas?"

"I have been reading some books."

"Oh no Arthur. We are not having sex I am too uncomfortable and pissed off."

"I know sweetheart. I have training and wondered if you want to come and watch? You will get fresh air, exercise walking there which is good and you know how you sometimes get carried away when watching."

Merlin smiled. "An actual good idea."

Arthur laughed. "Well I was due."

"Don't talk to me about due dates Pendragon." Merlin snapped.

* * *

When they got to the training ground Arthur left Merlin with Gwaine asking the knight to get Merlin comfortable while he went to the toughest knight he had. "Brutus."

"Sire?"

"We will be training and I need you to be really rough on me."

"Sire if I am rough on you I will kill you."

"Then just make it look rough, Merlin sees you being like that with me he will get worked up and start screaming and shouting at you, stress and getting worked up can bring on labour."

The big knight chuckled. "I am with you now sire."

"Comfortable sweetheart?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Comfortable as one can get on stone."

"Want a cushion?"

"Oh wow, did you think of that all on your own? Very good numnuts."

Arthur turned and scowled at Gwaine who was laughing. "Quiet now or you train with Brutus all week." he warned before turning to his knights. "Everyone pair up."

Brutus came and stood in front of Arthur. "Are you sure about this sire?"

"Yes, come at me with all you have."

Brutus nodded and swung his sword lunging himself at Arthur with a yell.

"Oh fuck!" Arthur said, quickly throwing his sword up to block the attack which was quickly followed with more hard and heavy blows. "Bru- Bru- Brutus ease up a litt- Bru-" Arthur tried but the knight was too busy attacking Arthur he didn't hear.

Arthur swung his sword one way as Brutus swung his the opposite way knocking the wind out of Arthur who fell on the floor, eyes wide when he saw Brutus hold his sword with both hands, bringing it down, just missing Arthur as the Prince rolled over.

"Stop that you big bully. Someone help me off this fucking bloody step!" Merlin yelled. "Now or I will turn you all into bloody dogs and leave you that way!"

Gwaine dropped his sword and hurried forwards helping Merlin stand. "Want me to get Percival to get Brutus off?" he asked.

"Why? Do you think just because I’m pregnant I can’t save the royal prat? Hmm do you think I’m useless now? Do you?" Merlin snapped pulling his arm away from him.

"What you yelling at me for I didn't get you that way." Gwaine looked over his shoulder. "Percival, Leon get Brutus back!"

"So you do think I’m useless." Merlin sobbed. "Well how is this for useless?" Merlin’s eyes glowed Gold and Brutus flew off Arthur at the same time Gwaine shrunk down to the size of an ant. Before he stormed over to Brutus.

"Who do you think you are? You bloody big moron. Couldn't you see that you almost killed him, what were you thinking you numbnuts!" Merlin yelled poking Brutus in the chest.

"I was training my lord I know it always looks more brutal than it actually is." Brutus said as Arthur stood up.

"Merlin I’m fine."

"He alomost killed you." Merlin screamed before turning to look at Arthur. "Oh sweetheart are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?"

Arthur blinked at Merlin’s quick change in attitude. "No I am fine. Brutus was only doing what he was supposed to be doing."

"You told him to try and kill you? Why would you do this to me? To our baby?" Merlin yelled through his tears. "And you why did you agree to this stupid plan?" Merlin yelled poking Brutus again.

Arthur turned to his knight. "I am used to this you are not, run now." he said.

Brutus as big as he was didn't need to be told twice.

"Merlin sweetheart this was the idea I was telling you about, I needed to get you worked up."

"Where does he think he is going I wasn't done with him. And as for you, you big stupid head I'm going to turn you into something so bad that -" Merlon paused, holding his stomach. "Oh." Merlin took a few deep breaths. _"OUCH!_ "

"Merlin?"

"Oh Arthur I think your stupid idea paid off."

"Stupid? It worked didn't it."

Merlin glared at Arthur. "You want to stand here and argue or do you want to help me. How I am I could stand here and argue. And I can tell you right now who will win so what’s it to be?"

"Let’s get you to Gaius."

"Good luck trying to carry me as I can't walk."

"Percival can carry you but I don't think he will until you turn Gwaine back."

Merlin sighed, "fine." he said, his eyes glowing Gold once more turning Gwaine back. The knight now in Percival’s arms.

"Percival put Gwaine down and get over here, Merlin’s gone into labour."

Percival hurried over and picked Merlin up. "I will take Merlin to your chambers Arthur, he is more comfortable there."

"Thank you Percival." Merlin smiled.

"Hey why are you nice with Percival?" Arthur asked as he followed.

"Not only hasn't he got me like this he also hadn't planned to start me off!"

"Merlin sweetheart you have been uncomfortable for the last week."

"Oh don't ‘sweetheart’ me. Cabbage head, just go and get Gaius."

Not daring to answer back Arthur hurried off to get Gaius and Charlene Percival had not long placed Merlin on the bed when Arthur burst in making Merlin jump. "Where’s Gaius and Charlene?" he asked as Percival left the room, telling Arthur he will inform the King.

Uther was in the throne room talking to his council when the doors opened and Percival came hurrying in.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Uther asked, looking up.

"It’s Merlin sire. The baby is coming."

Uther stood up. "Council dismissed." he said as he hurried over to Percival. "Where?"

"I carried Merlin to their chambers my lord."

When Uther arrived at his son and Merlin's chambers he saw his son pacing outside the chamber door, Gwen, Lancelot and Morgana watching him closely. "Son?"

Arthur looked up. "Father they won't let me in. I need to be with Merlin."

"Son there is nothing you can do."

"I need to be with him father."

"Arthur you heard what Gaius said, Charlene has put Merlin to sleep while her and Gaius get the baby out, so if you were in there Merlin wouldn't know." Morgana said.

"He would know when I told him after he woke up." Arthur answered before turning to his father. "He will wake up won't he father? Merlin will be alright?"

"Of course he will."

"But mother -"

"Didn't have the one thing Merlin has to help him. Powerful magic." Uther’s words didn't seem to help Arthur as he began pacing once more. "What’s taking so long?"

"Arthur it has only been fifteen minutes, calm yourself down and stop pacing,"Morgana said.

Stopping in front of the door knocking on the wood. "Gaius? Charlene? Please what’s happening?"

The door opened and Charlene appeared, blood on her hands.

"Oh god." Arthur gasped seeing her hands before dropping to his knees.

"Arthur its fine, it is just where we have had to open him up to get your daughter out." Charlene said.

Lancelot picked Arthur up from the floor. "I have a daughter?" Arthur whispered.

Charlene smiled. "Yes. Gaius is just closing Merlin up and I have to go and clean your daughter up."

"How are they both?"

"Merlin is weak but I am yet to help him with my magic which I will do as soon as Gaius has finished an-" Charlene was cut off by a shrill cry. "And as you can hear your daughter has a good set of lungs on her."

"I have a daughter father." Arthur said once the door closed.

"That you do son. I am very pleased for you both."

* * *

Five minutes later Gaius opened the door. "You are wanted by your husband Arthur. Merlin is still a little weak but it is what is to be expected after what he has just been through. Daddy and daughter are fine."

Arthur actually hugged Gaius and then Charlene before hurrying inside, stopping when he saw Merlin sat up in bed, holding their daughter.

"We have a beautiful baby girl Arthur."

Arthur hurried over to the bed and sat down next to his husband, looking down at his daughter. "She has a full head of hair and is as gorgeous as her daddy." Arthur said, looking down, seeing she had a full head of dark hair.

"What are we going to call her Arthur?"

"How about Lyssa?"

"Lyssa Pendragon. I like that." Merlin looked down at his daughter. "Ready to meet a few people?"

Arthur smiled and got off the bed, walking over to the door he opened it up and saw Uther standing there with Morgana. "Gwen, Lancelot and Percival said they will come later." Morgana said.

Arthur smiled. "Want to meet her?"

"Stupid question." Morgana said as she shoved past Arthur and into the room. By the time Uther and Arthur walked over to the bed Morgana was holding Lyssa, looking down at her with a smile on her face, making cooing noises.

"Morgana? I want to hold my granddaughter." Uther said as he walked over to her, smiling when Morgana handed the baby over.

"Heartbreaker she will be." Uther said, kissing his granddaughter on the head. "Have you decided on a name?" he asked.

"Arthur has. Her name is Lyssa."

"Lyssa. A beautiful name. It suits her." Uther smiled.

* * *

Later when they were alone, Lyssa asleep in Arthur’s arms, Arthur sat on the bed next to Merlin who cuddled up close. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive Merlin."

"And you. I didn't believe I would be so happy. I love you Arthur. Always have. Always will."

"I love you too Merlin soo much." Arthur said kissing Merlin firmly on the lips, making a note to buy Charlene something for helping them both in more ways than one.

_**The end!** _


End file.
